Elemental Book Four: The Final Step
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: As the border to the Dark Forest disappears, the Clans tear themselves apart, and StarClan declares war on the Great Five, the end-game is here. Birdpaw, Mountainstone, and Willowleaf are trading powers, Littlefalcon has a secret that could provoke war, Skysong walks a new path, and one of the littermates has a death sentence over his or her head and a destiny beyond all reckoning.
1. Prologue

**Get ready, everyone. It's finally, finally here. This prologue has been sitting in my Dropbox since about ten chapters ago in Book 3. I've been so, so ready for this moment. **

**I'll do a proper book introduction in the first chapter, but here is the prologue of ELEMENTAL BOOK FOUR: THE FINAL STEP.**

* * *

Prologue

A young warrior stood on the edge of a clearing painted in blurry monochrome. The cat's eyes flickered back and forth as if searching for a sign yet knowing what it would be. It had no idea what right it had to stand here, on this cursed, in-between land.

From the black and white, flat movements of the world came the lovely, light form of a cat composed of the land's fabric. She was a strong cat with a pelt black as the shadows that she symbolized, but her eyes were the only piercing color: a deep and vibrant green as old as her travels would only give. Upon seeing her, the young warrior stepped back with a gasp.

"This cannot be," said the young warrior.

"I don't believe we've met," said the black cat with a tired smile. "My name is Hollyleaf. But I suppose you already knew that."

"You're the cat that's been inside my head," said the warrior. "And this means…"

Hollyleaf sighed quietly and gave the warrior a glance that was truly sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice. "I don't need to explain anything to you. I've already given you all the information you need."

"Yes," agreed the warrior. "By taking up residence in between my whiskers!"

"It was not my choice," said Hollyleaf bitterly. "I'm sorry."

There was silence between them, as the young cat reflected and stared at the shifting grey grass.

"How much time do we have left?" the young warrior asked.

"Not as much as you or I would hope for," said Hollyleaf. "I'm so very sorry…really, I am."

"No apologies can help me now," said the warrior. It stared down at the grass once more, as if positively sure that the answers would spell themselves out in shifting blades of grass.

"I would have liked to meet under happier circumstances," said Hollyleaf. "But I am, as you know, here for a reason."

"You're here to spell out the end," said the warrior.

"To offer you what little information you don't already know," said Hollyleaf, nodding. "Are you ready to know?"

"I have no choice," said the young warrior.

"There is always a choice," said Hollyleaf, but she got to her paws as if the choice had already been made. To the young warrior, it had. A smile, somber and yet beautiful, passed over the features of the warrior.

"I made my choice moons ago," the young cat said. "I will save, even though it will come at great…" A laugh. "Shall we say personal sacrifice?"

"We all make sacrifices," said Hollyleaf. She began to lead the young warrior along, through the translucent world of shadows. "Do not worry. I'll be with you for as long as I can be."

"I appreciate everything you've done," said the young cat. "But it will not give me what I want, just what I need." The warrior laughed. "Drown in water, drown in air, drown in ice."

"Drown in earth, drown in fire, and then stars will be your truth," said Hollyleaf. Then the two of them continued on through the shadowy land between lands until Hollyleaf swept her tail, and they were gone.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances. YAY.**

* * *

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Lionstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Doveheart – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice - Birdpaw

Warriors

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice - Honeypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small grey and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – grey and white tom

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Bumblestripe – very pale grey tom with black stripes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ivypool – silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker – brown and cream tom

Apprentice - Snowpaw

Mouseclaw – brown and black tom with blue eyes

Stealthstep – golden and brown mottled tom

Brackenheart – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustfur – white tom with brown flecks and brown eyes

Greyheart – big grey tabby tom

Bluemoon – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Skysong - silver mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a scar across her face

Mountainstone - big silver tom with dark grey paws

Willowleaf – silver she-cat with white paws

Littlefalcon - small golden tom with amber eyes tinted with blue and blue-grey paws

Apprentices

Birdpaw - ginger she-cat with russet-colored paws

Honeypaw – pale golden tabby she-cat

Snowpaw – small white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat; mother to Berrynose's kits: Nightkit (fluffy black-and-cream she-cat) and Marshkit (dark grey tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long-haired grey tom

Ferncloud – pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader Whitestar – small white she-cat (Lives: 9)

Deputy Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled grey tom

Apprentice-Jaystrike (reddish she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown tabby tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderstrike – large pale grey tom

Whiskerclaw – light brown tom

Furzetail – grey and white she-cat

Lightwing - white and ginger she-cat

Hailstorm – black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice - Volepaw

Thrushflight – brown tabby tom

Queens

Ivychase - reddish she-cat with green eyes

RIVERCLAN

Leader Mistystar – grey she-cat with blue eyes (Lives: 6)

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat Willowshine – grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice - Rushpaw (creamy tom with blue eyes)

Warriors

Blackclaw – black tom with amber eyes

Graymist – pale grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice – Sandpaw (light ginger she-cat)

Rainstorm – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Petalfur- grey and white she-cat

Hollowstep – dark brown tabby tom

Troutfur – pale grey tabby she-cat

Swallowleaf – brown and cream she-cat with green eyes

Splashwater – pale grey she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet black paws (Lives: 3)

Deputy Oakfur – small brown tom

Medicine Cat – Flametail – ginger tom

Apprentice-Bearclaw (dark brown tom)

Warriors

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Apprentice - Marshpaw

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snaketail – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Apprentice - Stickpaw

Scorchfur – dark grey tom

Pineheart – black she-cat

Ferretpelt – grey and cream tom

Violetspring - black she-cat with white paws

Heatwhisker – ginger and black tom

Queens

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet; mother of Owlclaw's kits: Stickkit (brown tabby tom), and Marshkit (dark grey tom with amber eyes); both five and a half moons

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Wish – white she-cat with golden eyes; rogue from New Territory

Glow – silver she-cat; rogue from New Territory; mother of Creek and Ocean

Strike – black tom with white streak over eye; rogue from New Territory

Creek – grey she-cat from New Territory, kit of Glow

Ocean – black tom from New Territory, kit of Glow

OTHER ANIMALS

Fountain – white he-wolf from New Territory


	3. Chapter 1: The Four Clans

**OKAY! Officially, here it is - ELEMENTAL BOOK FOUR: THE FINAL STEP. This is, as the title suggests, the FINAL book of the Elemental series, and we are in for such a ride. I mean, it's only Chapter 1, and things are happening. The conflict is going up exponentially, and though the climax doesn't arrive for a solid thirty chapters, it's going to be pretty big. This is a really, really ambitious book. More so than War of Shadows.**

**If you haven't comletely caught up (Books 1-3 plus Sunstrike's Story and War of Shadows), I recommend doing that before getting too far into this one. I don't know when I'm going to start bringing in connections. Oh, yeah, and Willowshine's Adventure is on its way, too! It won't have that much to do with this book, but it's still a fun project to fully understand everything. The other note is about Hollyleaf's Retelling, which I will be posting alongside this book even though Hollyleaf's Retelling spans like three years (the only thing chronologically earlier than its first chapter is the first few chapters of Sunstrike's Story). Both will reveal spoilers at the same time. If you aren't reading this while I'm still uploading, read this BEFORE Hollyleaf's Retelling. Because Hollyleaf is basically a giant walking spoiler.**

**If you are brand new to this, then the rest has really, really confused you! That's okay! My name is Elsi, and this is my AU called Elemental! It is a four book series with an official prequel - War of Shadows - and three special editions. You can tell they're special editions because they belong to someone. Anyways, this is the final book in the series! There are some major changes between canon and this: 1) LionXIce and IvyXBumble are the official main pairings. 2) Squirrelflight can and does have kits. 3) Dovewing is named DoveHEART. 4) the plot? I deviate after _Fading Echoes._ Which, you know, is also why Doveheart is named what she is, the pairings are as they are, and characters like Flametail are still alive while others are dead. :)**

**Please, please, enjoy! And I don't own Warriors. Just my fanfiction plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Four Clans

A new morning, and Lionstar padded calmly into the light cast from the sun that had not yet fully risen. He sniffed the Greenleaf air with a contented sigh, and for a few moments at least, he focused on the Clan.

Sorreltail and Molewhisker were leading Honeypaw and Snowpaw out of camp, and the two apprentices were yawning as they protested moving so early. Most of the warriors were still in their dens, although Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, Dustfur, and Skysong were heading out of camp for what Lionstar assumed was the dawn patrol. Lionstar sat at the base of the Highledge, watching the Clan come to life as the sun rose.

After a few more rays of sun had bled into camp, dying it a light golden color, the rest of the Clan stirred. Doveheart slipped out of the warriors den, tailed by Littlefalcon, and then warriors slowly followed. Poppyfrost poked her head out of the nursery purely to deposit a bouncy Nightkit and Marshkit, who at once launched themselves onto a passing and yawning Greyheart. Birdpaw slipped out of the medicine den, followed by an unsteady Mouseclaw. Seeing the young tom's arrival, Foxleap and Willowleaf hurried over to greet the warrior. Brackenheart and Stealthstep were chatting idly as they grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and Hazeltail was stretching in the corner as Thornclaw pouted about being up so early.

"Good morning, Lionstar!" said Doveheart. The deputy of ThunderClan came to a stop before him, with Littlefalcon tailing her. "Cloudtail reported no disturbances on their patrol last night."

"Excellent," said Lionstar. "All is quiet near WindClan?"

"All is quiet near WindClan," said Doveheart. She flicked her ears, and Lionstar knew that she was casting her senses out to listen.

"Are we going to do our duties?" asked Littlefalcon, his amber-blue eyes bright.

"You should assign the patrols today," said Lionstar. "If the Clan asks questions, tell them I had to talk to Doveheart."

Littlefalcon nodded, his tail waving as he darted back into camp.

"Hey, Berrynose!" he called. Lionstar narrowed his eyes, watching as the cream-colored tom narrowed his eyes. "Can you take a hunting patrol?"

"Who says?" said Berrynose.

"Doveheart asked me to assign patrols," said Littlefalcon in an even voice, loud enough so that the rest of the Clan could hear him. "And I know you're a good hunter."

"He's doing surprisingly well," said Doveheart softly. "There's still something he isn't telling me, something bothering him."

"It will come out soon enough," said Lionstar. "These things usually do."

Doveheart nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe he has a she-cat on his mind," she teased.

"Who?" said Lionstar, instant possessiveness jumping into his chest. It was one thing to have Willowleaf running after Mouseclaw and Greyheart confessing his love for Skysong. Mouseclaw had proved time and time again that he was capable of taking care of Willowleaf. Skysong hadn't acted towards Greyheart's advances. But Littlefalcon…for some reason, Lionstar couldn't picture it. His son was so small, so innocent – there was no way…right?

"Bluemoon, do you think?" said Doveheart, grinning at the look on Lionstar's face. "Or, no, Honeypaw's been sticking close to him for the past moon."

"You're j-joking," strutted Lionstar. Doveheart winked.

Then Littlefalcon trotted over them, his tail drooping as he approached. The frown grew on Lionstar's face as his son raised his amber-blue eyes to them.

"They still don't listen to me," he said.

"That's to be expected," said Lionstar. He tapped Littlefalcon on the shoulder. "You're receiving training from me and Doveheart, and no one is sure why. You've only been a warrior for a moon and a half now. Don't put too much pressure on the subject."

He rose steadily and yawned, glancing back at his den just as Icecloud slipped out of it.

"Oh, good," said Lionstar, greeting his mate. "I wanted you to come to the stepping stones with us."

She twined her tail with his and mewed a hello to Doveheart and Littlefalcon.

"We're going down to the stepping stones?" said Littlefalcon, flicking his tail in surprise.

"The other Clans have been on my mind, and the Gathering is tonight," said Lionstar. "I wanted your help."

"You're concerned?" said Icecloud as they began to walk. "What about?"

"Yesterday, I heard something in ShadowClan's camp," said Doveheart hesitantly. "Some of their warriors were discussing how no ThunderClan warriors were killed in the earthquakes, even though we live in the woods as well."

"ShadowClan lost eight warriors to the earthquakes," said Lionstar. He glanced up through the green leaves in the trees above his head. Trees had fallen during the earthquakes, but the combination of bringing the Clan to the center of camp and Birdpaw's work had stopped anything major from falling into camp. ShadowClan hadn't been so lucky.

"So they're upset," said Icecloud. They walked on a little longer in silence, until the hill leading down to the curving river. The four cats padded down along the beach until they came to the edge of the lowest point of the river, near the stepping stones, where water lapped over their paws. Littlefalcon curled his tail around his paws, staring at the water as it touched his fur.

Lionstar watched the hills across the river, where RiverClan and WindClan had divided their border.

"WindClan haven't gotten any less jumpy since leaf-bare," said Lionstar. "I was expecting them to recover this newleaf."

"The sickness killed many WindClan warriors," said Icecloud somberly. "That's hard for anyone to recover from."

"What do you think, Littlefalcon?" asked Lionstar, turning to observe his son. Littlefalcon was staring at his reflection in the water, his amber-blue eyes locked with the matching pair in the water. His ears were alert, but his tail was still, and his shoulders were stiff. There was a slight tremor in his blue-grey paws that Lionstar knew wasn't just from the water's chill. "Littlefalcon?"

At the sound of his name, Littlefalcon jumped, wildly looking towards Lionstar.

"Is everything alright?" asked Icecloud, shifting so she was pressing up against her son. Littlefalcon flinched at the contact, and Icecloud sat back, shocked.

"S-sorry," he said. His eyes closed painfully. "My head is pounding."

"We can go back, and you can see Jayfeather," said Icecloud. There was a desperation in her voice that Lionstar hated, and he knew that it was from how Littlefalcon had flinched away from his mother's touch.

"I'm fine, I just…" Littlefalcon shook his head for a few seconds and went silent. Lionstar, Doveheart, and Icecloud stared at the young tom in silence. "I'm sorry, Lionstar. I just have a lot on my mind. My thoughts are all…jumbled together. I'm listening. Go on."

Lionstar didn't know whether or not to ask his opinion again, so he hesitantly turned back to Doveheart.

"What is going on with ShadowClan now?" he asked. Doveheart didn't reply for several seconds, and then she nodded thoughtfully.

"It sounds like a normal day to me," she said. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Blackstar is on one of his last lives," said Lionstar. "As is Onestar."

"You think that's what's making the Clans so jumpy?" said Icecloud. "Even when Firestar was down to his last life, the Clan didn't worry."

"There's something else, but I can't put a paw on it," said Lionstar. "Doveheart?"

"RiverClan sounds normal as well, but I can sense some sort of tension in their voices," said Doveheart. She shook her head. "I don't know what's going on."

"You can look into it at the Gathering tonight," said Icecloud. She edged closer to the water, so it lapped on her paws as well. Icecloud meditated on the way the water hit her paws, and Lionstar knew that she was contemplating what it was like to be Littlefalcon.

"We're all united in this," said Lionstar softly. "I just feel somehow that the Clans aren't together right now. Even though we must be."

Another soft silence, and then…

"The Clans are all one," said Littlefalcon so softly Lionstar had to strain to hear him. "We share everything. But RiverClan was torn apart in the battle of the foxes, and WindClan suffered dearly from the sickness, and ShadowClan lost good cats in the earthquakes. What has ThunderClan lost?"

"We have lost plenty of good warriors since the foxes," said Doveheart, her voice edged with anger. "Briarpaw and Brightheart. Spiderleg, Rosepetal. Brackenfur, Rustfur, Runningpaw, Cherrymist. We have lost just as many cats."

"I wonder, though," said Littlefalcon softly. "I wonder if the others think we have suffered enough?" There was silence, so he went on. "Skysong and Mouseclaw should be dead, but they were spared. Birdpaw and Ivypool, too." He looked up, eyes intense. "Something is saving us, and I don't know what it is, but we each have an extra life. That shouldn't be happening. It's not fair."

"The other Clans can't know that," said Lionstar, but he had to admit that Littlefalcon's words made him feel weak. He could have lost more cats than he had, and they had already saw the deaths of too many cats. For the other Clans to not think they had suffered…it was wrong.

"What would put those ideas in their heads?" asked Icecloud to no one. Littlefalcon shrugged, miserably glaring into the river again. Lionstar let the question hang out there, in the forest they still didn't know how to live in. All was quiet in ThunderClan for at least a little while.

XXXX

Lionstar buried his claws deeper into the pine tree and let Mistystar call for attention. Blackstar, a branch above Lionstar, was glaring down at him. Onestar was still pacing along the tips of his branch lower down on the tree. Doveheart was at the base of the tree, and she flicked her ears and peered up at him. Lionstar gave a keen nod, recognizing that she had heard something. She could tell him once all of this was over.

Mistystar flicked her tail, her grip firm on the tree branch.

"Newleaf has allowed RiverClan to prosper once again," she said in a firm, level voice. "Splashpaw has become a warrior. Her name is now Splashwater."

Lionstar smiled as his Clan joined in the others in greeting Splashwater, a slender grey she-cat who blinked gratefully at the praise. Maybe nothing was wrong after all.

"The Thunderpath has been more active lately," said Mistystar. "We believe more Twolegs are coming nearby."

There were murmurs at that, but it wasn't anything drastically unusual.

"Other than that, the fish have been running well, and our Clan is perfectly contained," said Mistystar, and she stepped back, her eyes flashing over at Onestar. As if on cue, Onestar cleared his throat. Lionstar stared at the easy trade-off, narrowing his eyes. _Perfectly contained, but she and Onestar seem to have a routine…_

"WindClan recovered quite well from the land-shakings," said Onestar, puffing out his chest proudly. "We are proud to say that we have lost nearly no one in this catastrophe." Lionstar heard a hiss from Blackstar, barely audible, but by the way Onestar flicked his ears, it was clear that he had been expecting the response. "We have one new apprentice, Volepaw, and two new warriors – Thrushflight and Ivychase. Ivychase wasn't feeling well and has stayed behind, but Thrushflight is here."

Lionstar knew the proud young tom, and he sought him out easily enough. But Thrushflight didn't drink in the praise as Lionstar expected him to, instead glaring into ThunderClan's crowds. Unusual.

"There is little else to report," said Onestar, and he sat back down. Lionstar glanced up at Blackstar, who shrugged. So Lionstar stood.

"ThunderClan has made four new warriors," he called proudly. "Mountainstone, Skysong, Willowleaf, and Littlefalcon."

He paused so his kits could hear their names echoed back at them. There was a wide grin on Willowleaf's face, and Skysong puffed out her chest proudly. Littlefalcon didn't seem affected – to be expected, since he was being treated like the deputy in his own Clan.

"Other than that, we have little else to report," said Lionstar. "The prey is running well, and since the land-shakings have stopped, we expect a wonderful peace."

"Such optimism, Lionstar," said Mistystar, raising her blue eyes to Lionstar's. Lionstar tried not to let the fur on the back of his neck stand up, but his tail couldn't wave as eagerly, no matter how hard he tried.

"I am concerned about nothing," he said calmly. "Is there something you'd like to call to my attention?"

"StarClan is troubled," said Onestar, his eyes turned to the moon. As he spoke, a cloud shifted over the full moon, casting a shadowy glare down on the island below. Lionstar didn't speak, although his paws were trembling in rage. StarClan! He could trust them for nothing, and they had turned against him. When Willowleaf and the others had managed to put a stop to the earthquakes, it had started to break down the border between the Place of No Stars and StarClan's hunting grounds. Something about that was turning all the StarClan cats who died before the War of Shadows evil. He didn't know what was going on, but he hated all of it.

"Certainly," said Lionstar. "StarClan does not agree with tensions between us at the Gathering."

"I'm not sure that's it," said Mistystar. "There's something you're hiding from us, Lionstar, and we do not appreciate it."

Lionstar shook with fury. He couldn't deny it, of he would look even more like he was concealing something.

"Make him tell us!" cried a WindClan warrior from down below. Lionstar glared down, but the shadows had died every cat pelt into a similar shape.

"What is ThunderClan's secret?" hissed a ShadowClan cat. Lionstar recognized the voice – Tigerheart? Could it be?

"I've always thought ThunderClan was suspicious ever since we got here," said a WindClan she-cat.

"What really happened to Bramblestar?" howled someone. "Did you kill him?"

"Lionstar didn't do a thing!" Doveheart had gotten to her paws and was screaming into the crowd.

"And who are we to trust you?" This time, Lionstar identified it to be Heathertail. His stomach filled with rage. She had no right! This was a personal vendetta! "You've been allied with him from the beginning!"

"Whoever threatens Lionstar threatens all of us!" screeched Sorreltail. He heard ThunderClan give a yowl of agreement.

"Enough!" cried Blackstar, his voice a sharp claw among a thousand battering paws. The ShadowClan leader's fur was on edge. Down below, there was quiet. "Do you really think arguing is going to help?"

"ThunderClan is hiding something," said Willowshine, her blue eyes shining up. Lionstar stiffened. "They have a warrior who nearly died, but by some _miracle_, survived. It's suspicious to me. I can think of no medicine that would cure a pierced lung."

Lionstar's tail flew up into the air, and he resisted the urge to hiss. _Mouseclaw! _Who had told the RiverClan medicine cat?

"I would prefer if your concerns about my methods could be kept between us," said Jayfeather in that level tone that terrified even Lionstar.

"What, the same way your secrets are kept between you and Birdpaw?" said Kestrelflight. "I think we have a right to know what's really going on."

"You shouldn't question it," said Littlefalcon. Lionstar heard his voice pass in an ear, linger in his brain, and then the order quickly dissipated into air as if only mist. Lionstar's confidence wavered. _Littlefalcon's power failed._

"We want to know!" cried a young voice.

"It's not fair for ThunderClan to keep secrets that involve all of us!" called Onestar. "We deserve to know what exactly is so special about your –"

"I believe it was Blackstar's turn to speak." From the shadows, Lionstar recognized Birdpaw's voice. The small medicine cat apprentice's words hung in the air for a while, spreading through the gathered cats. Lionstar shivered as his mind instantly went to Blackstar, and he had to shake the feeling off. What was this power he felt radiating off of her? "I thought you all wanted to hear ShadowClan's news. ThunderClan has nothing to hide. I don't think you doubt me."

Of course not. Birdpaw was telling the absolute truth. Why wouldn't she be? No one doubted her. They wanted to hear ShadowClan's news, after all.

"Yes," said Blackstar. The unrest passed as if it had never happened. Lionstar realized the direction of his thoughts and stopped listening, his eyes going instead to Birdpaw. By what he could make out, Jayfeather and Rushpaw were glaring at Birdpaw, but the others seemed quite content. Littlefalcon was still sitting, shell-shocked, in the center of ThunderClan's cats. Skysong had her tail wrapped around his back, and Willowleaf was trying to say something, but Littlefalcon didn't appear to be listening.

Then Blackstar stopped speaking, and before another would could be uttered, Lionstar let Blackstar close the Gathering and jumped down from the tree.

"ThunderClan, we're going home," he rumbled. They didn't look back, and they were the first ones across the tree bridge. Doveheart fell into step beside him.

"Littlefalcon's powers failed," said Doveheart. Lionstar nodded. "It was as if Birdpaw had the power instead."

"Is that possible?" said Lionstar quietly. "She couldn't have stolen Littlefalcon's power, could she?" Doveheart shrugged, shaking her head blankly. "What was it you heard?"

"Flametail sent Bearclaw to sit with the medicine cats at first," said Doveheart quietly. "He went off to chat with Tigerheart and Kestrelflight."

"Why?" said Lionstar. "Why Tigerheart?"

"I have a horrible feeling about it," said Doveheart. "Tigerheart knows everything, maybe even more than we do. I hate to think that he could be discussing the prophecy."

"I thought Kestrelflight already knows."

"Some details," admitted Doveheart. She shuddered. "They were talking about Jayfeather. Flametail and Kestrelflight are convinced that Jayfeather is hiding something from them that could have stopped their Clans from suffering. It seemed that Flametail and Tigerheart are using something Littlecloud knew to convince Kestrelflight."  
"They're making it up," said Lionstar. "There's nothing Jayfeather could have done. It was Birdpaw who came up with that cure. Her and Rushpaw."

"I know," said Doveheart. "But I don't think Kestrelflight does."

"So Flametail and Tigerheart are trying to get Kestrelflight on their side," surmised Lionstar. "Why?"

"I don't know," said Doveheart. "But I don't think it was good, judging from Onestar and Mistystar." She shivered. "Whitetail has never been anything but friendly to me, but tonight she was cold."

"There's something going on," said Lionstar. His mind went back to what Littlefalcon had said that morning. _I wonder if the others think we have suffered enough?_

_ We have suffered tremendously_, said Lionstar. _And we are suffering still._

A flashing image came back to him, of a golden-pelted member of StarClan glaring at him through the trees. A cat who shared the first half of his name. Lionheart had stood there, threatening the safety of his kits. It had been a moon, but Lionstar couldn't breathe easy. He felt something coming, something that would involve all four of the Clans. If Lionheart was right about one of his kits dying, if Littlefalcon was right about the other Clans looking for revenge…he didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Something has changed. I wonder how many people will figure out what it is. I wonder if anyone can figure out why it has changed.**

**I told you guys Tigerheart was going to be important. Speaking of Tigerheart, if you haven't voted in the poll on my profile, please do that as soon as possible! I'm taking an opinion poll so I can figure out how I want Tigerheart's plotline to end up. Because it's super open ended, I have about five options, so I want to know on a scale from 1-HATE how you like Tigerheart.**

**And I don't think Ivychase has told anyone she's pregnant except Thrushflight, Kestrelflight, and Jaystrike. And Littlefalcon, of course. ****Also - DAMMIT Willowshine! Why did you have to do that for? I thought you were a protagonist!**

**Stay tuned - next chapter is a Jayfeather chapter, and he'll have some words on the subject. **

**If you liked this chapter or are just generally excited about this story, drop me a review and tell me your thoughts! Otherwise, be sure to follow me or the story so you can stay caught up, and favorite so your friends can find the fic, too!**

**Thanks, everyone! I'm so excited about this one!**

**~Elsi**


	4. Chapter 2: When Friendships Fray

**This is a pretty short chapter, but I've been working on it for a while, and I don't think there's anything else I need to say for this one. I'm excited that the book is starting from a low point. No happy opening chapters here!**

**I don't own Warriors. It's worth saying.**

* * *

Chapter 2: When Friendships Fray

"It all turned out okay," said Birdpaw. Jayfeather ignored her, pacing back and forth. "I calmed them down, and it's fine."

"Explain," said Jayfeather coldly. Birdpaw flinched under his gaze. "Littlefalcon couldn't soothe that crowd, so why could you?"

He felt the anticipation, the nerves. Jayfeather turned his stare into a glare.

"It's a new ability," said Birdpaw nervously. "Anything I say, I can make cats believe it to be true."

"Like Littlefalcon can command someone to do as he says." That was fascinating. A little bizarre – why repeat powers between the littermates?

"Along the same lines," agreed Birdpaw. She sounded more excited than nervous now that she was telling him.

"Do you think it's more powerful than Littlefalcon's power?" said Jayfeather. "Or is there something behind whether or not it's phrased a request or a command?"

"I don't know," said Birdpaw quietly. She shrugged. "It may have been something in Littlefalcon's conviction. Lately, he's been…" She trailed off, but she didn't' need to offer any more explanation. Jayfeather made a meditative noise and turned to glance over at still-sleeping Mouseclaw. He had turned just in time, for Willowleaf pushed into the den at that moment.

"Oh," she said. "I just came to check on him."

"He's fine," said Jayfeather. "He woke up for a bit after the Gathering, but he's asleep again now."

"That's good," said Willowleaf. Jayfeather couldn't see the young cat, but he imagined her perching by Mouseclaw's side. Willowleaf sighed. "Have we figured out how Willowshine found out about his injury?"

"No." Reminded of the source of his anger, Jayfeather's stomach clenched. He and Willowshine had always trusted each other and gone to each other with their secrets. What had happened that Willowshine was willing to throw that all away?

Jayfeather wondered if he would ever share a dream with her again. It had only happened in times of great trouble – a few times in the War of Shadows, more often when Willowshine was serving as head ambassador with the foxes, right before the battle drove them out of their homeland. Since then, there hadn't been another shared dream between them, not unless he counted that time he met Rushpaw and Birdpaw in a dream as well.

"You're really angry about this…" said Birdpaw in a hushed voice. Jayfeather glared at her. "Why would Willowshine betray us like that?"

"I don't _know_," growled Jayfeather. "It must be something with RiverClan. Willowshine would only ever choose RiverClan over her job as a medicine cat." He turned away from the pile of moss he was tearing up.

"If you find out, let me know?" said Willowleaf softly. Jayfeather flicked his tail and trod back to his nest, curling up in it and tucking his tail over his nose.

"Are you going to pout about it?" said Birdpaw crossly.

"I'm not pouting," said Jayfeather, his voice muffled by his nose. His apprentice seemed amused, so he glared harder at her.

He probably was pouting, but as he was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, he refused to admit it. Why would Willowshine suddenly turn away from him? The entire Gathering had gone downhill rapidly, not just because of what she had said. Onestar and Mistystar seemed ready to pounce. He hadn't tasted such tension in the air since back when his heritage was announced. Those memories made him shiver.

"Rushpaw and I shared another dream the other day," said Birdpaw meditatively. "I can ask him if I dream with him again."

Jayfeather sighed. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Had his and Willowleaf's connection been cut in order to foster the one growing between their apprentices? Maybe it was right. It didn't seem fair. Though he was angry at her, he had to admit that he missed her.

Willowshine hadn't even spoken to him at the Gathering, except to say a quiet hello. Her thoughts had been somewhere else. Jayfeather was mostly used to that mood she got into, which usually happened when she thought too hard about the foxes. Back before they had lost their home to them, the foxes had destroyed several cats close to Willowshine, perhaps because Willowshine had meddled. There had been a time when RiverClan lost all hope in their medicine cat – medicine cat apprentice at the time. But she had listened when Jayfeather had offered her advice and stood by her. They were partners, team-mates. Willowshine had even come to accept that Jayfeather knew mysterious things. Was she finally losing her faith in him? It couldn't be. He snorted softly to himself, shutting his eyes. She hadn't lost faith in her precious Reedwhisker, so how could she have lost faith in him?

Somewhere in between the afternoon and the next morning, Jayfeather's pouting turned into dozing, and then a dream thick and syrupy pulled him into a deep sleep.

He stood up, and there she was. It was as if the cat forming their connection had finally realized that things were getting bad again.

"Jayfeather…"

"Willowshine." His voice was chilly. Willowshine stood stiffly across the pool they usually met at, her blue eyes undecipherable. "It's good to see you."

"Jayfeather, you have to understand."

"What do I need to understand?" said Jayfeather, flicking his tail. "How did you know about Mouseclaw?"

"Rushpaw mentioned it," said Willowshine. "Birdpaw asked him for advice."

Jayfeather seethed – not because Birdpaw had told Rushpaw, but because she hadn't spoken up. Of course not! His apprentice, the lying, conflict-avoiding fox-heart that she was! He nearly laughed aloud in his anger.

"And I suppose that was enough reason to mention it at a Gathering," said Jayfeather, taking a step into the pool and crossing towards her. The water was chilly around his ankles, but he didn't stop until he had crossed and was flicking water at her. Jayfeather pressed himself close and growled.

"Don't be so aggressive with me," said Willowshine, stepping away from his wrath. "I know you've killed cats before, but we're just dreaming now."

"Explain this," said Jayfeather.

"What is there to explain?" said Willowshine, arching her back and hissing. "Mistystar demanded Lionstar to give up his secrets, and he refused. I backed my leader."

"Medicine cats shouldn't use medicinal information to gain war leverage!" hissed Jayfeather.

"Who says there will be a war?" asked Willowshine, but she didn't spring back in shock or worry as she once would have. Her reaction was chilly, and he turned away in frustration.

"I can't believe this," said Jayfeather. "What's happening, Willowshine?"

"What do you mean?" said Willowshine. Jayfeather fixed her with a glare, and the medicine cat of RiverClan turned her nose up.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said. "Why don't we make a deal? I'll tell you what I know, and you tell me what you know."

"This doesn't _involve_ you," spat Jayfeather. Willowshine's blue eyes flashed, and the fur on the back of her neck stood up.

"Don't write me off like I'm a kit!" she snapped back. "I may not the almighty half-Clan, blind, medicine cat who – "

"No, you're just the one sneaking off with her deputy who has always _failed_."

"And you're the one hiding his insecurities behind his grouchy personality!"

"You're the one who saw her mentor killed, who – "

"Your selfishness lost you your littermate!"

Hollyleaf. The venom died in Jayfeather's throat. Willowshine held her chin higher, glaring down at him in her small success. His selfishness?

"I am sick of letting you keep your secrets," said Willowshine. "Either tell me the truth – all of it – or face what's coming to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Jayfeather.

The world around them shook, fading in and out of clarity. Jayfeather stabilized himself on the shaky ground as it went back to normal. But everything seemed paler, more filled with grey, and Willowshine was blurry across from him.

"The dream is fading," said Jayfeather quietly. He looked around them, momentarily forgetting about the way she still glared at him.

A massive cracking noise sent Jayfeather scrambling, and Willowshine cried out suddenly. Jayfeather turned to her, seeing that the ground on which she stood was crumbling. A rift was erupting between them, scooting towards her in threat to send her into the void below.

"Willowshine!" cried Jayfeather. He looked up, barely able to make her out. The ground below his paws crumbled, and he skittered backwards. "Willowshine, jump."

"_What?_" she cried.

"I'll pull you up," said Jayfeather. "We have to hold the dream together."

For a second, she hesitated on the other side of the ever-growing rift.

"There's no help you can offer me," said Willowshine. "Don't you see? This is symbolic."

"No!" cried Jayfeather as the border between them widened. His paws slid on the edge of the dream. Every fiber of his being felt wired, alive – it felt too much like a last chance. Everything faded, begging Willowshine and Jayfeather to somehow close this divide and get to the meat of the dream, where they were to help each other.

"StarClan!" cried Jayfeather, the words tugging out of his system. "StarClan is in danger! You can't trust them."

"What?" A bubbling laugh escaped Willowshine. "Lose faith in StarClan?"

"The border is failing," said Jayfeather. "Between StarClan and the Dark Forest. It's all falling apart, and we need to stand _together_."

"They told me you'd say that," said Willowshine. "Jayfeather!" Her tone desperate, sorry, afraid.

"Willowshine!" cried Jayfeather. His paws tingled. He wanted to jump to her, but then she began to move. For a moment he braced himself on the edge, ready to haul her up, but Willowshine jumped down, not out –

-and, her blue eyes shining in a half-apology, Willowshine hurtled into the blackness.

The dream spat him out, and Jayfeather lay shivering in his bed, his claws digging into the moss around him, everything cold. Heavy gasps rocked out of his body as he visualized that gap, that last image of Willowshine pitching herself into the unknown. Blind trust in StarClan, the final touch of her losing faith in him. She was gone. Jayfeather's body shook, and he found that his face was moist. Jayfeather tucked his tail more furiously over his nose, determined not to disturb Mouseclaw or Birdpaw.

They could not rely on RiverClan. Willowshine, their one real ally, had chosen the poison in StarClan. ThunderClan was alone.

* * *

**More on RiverClan coming. RiverClan is fave. Willowshine is also fave. I'm interested in the Willow-Jay dynamic because they're so similar. It's so interesting. Ahhhh the insults are being hurled.**

**Review if you liked this! I'm super stressed, but I'll work hard on this next chapter! Promise!**

**~Elsi**


	5. Chapter 3: When Enemies Conspire

**Some generally Ivypool badassery for this longer chapter. Also, we're still focusing at the RiverClan conflict, but I think you will find that this Gathering incident has a bigger ripple effect than we figured at first...**

**Bonus points if you can figure out who appears to Ivypool and of whom they're discussing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: When Enemies Conspire

Ivypool did not dream of the dark trees and the starry meadows that she once would have, back when things existed in black and white – except for her, for she had always existed in grey. Now she dreamed of the place where black and white crossed, merged all together into grey. Ivypool never thought she would want the Dark Forest to exist so badly, but when she dreamed of the border, she wished with all her heart that they could go back to before all of this had gone wrong.

She sat there nearly every night, sitting barely out-of-the-way, where she could watch the flock of fascinated StarClan warriors probing the fizzling wave of smoke that crackled with distant thunder. Until they found her, or until she felt it to be morning. Usually, it was the latter – for some reason, they didn't take much interest in her. It wasn't as if she said or did anything.

The border was thinner than ever. Ivypool sat on her usual hill and watched it, her tail moving back and forth along the grass. She had never felt at home in StarClan, but now she felt it to be her duty to keep coming back. As a sentinel.

"Ivypool!" She jumped at the sound of her name and whirled, but it wasn't a StarClan warrior she recognized. She bristled nonetheless, ready to wake up at the first sign of a threat. The cat that stood before her was the most concrete StarClan cat she had ever seen. He had a ginger-and-white patched pelt and dark green eyes, and he seemed eager to see her. Ivypool was sure she had never seen him before.

"I have been running for days to find you," said the cat. "You are watching the border, isn't that so?"

"Yes," said Ivypool. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter now," said the cat. "Do you know which of the Five is the leader?"

"The leader?" said Ivypool. She blinked a few times. "Lionstar and Doveheart are training Littlefalcon…don't you know the answer?"

"I have no answers," said the cat, averting his green eyes. "If I did, I wouldn't need to risk my pelt talking to you."

"Why are you, then?" said Ivypool. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm looking for someone that can help us," said the tom. "We all have to account for what happens when that border comes down, right?" His eyes glowed. "New StarClan is seeking fairer skies to avoid the blow. It will not be a permanent solution, but it at least keeps us out of the cross-fire."

"New StarClan? You mean the part of you we can trust? You're leaving us?" said Ivypool.

"We have no power anymore," said the tom. "We must get out of the way, so that if things go wrong, we have at least a chance of survival."

A shiver ran up Ivypool's spine.

"If things go wrong?" she said. The cat blinked a few times at her, making Ivypool feel like she had missed something.

"You must have noticed what the Five are capable of," he said. "Do you honestly believe that there isn't a way for things to go wrong?" He shook his head. "The others tell me that Old StarClan - the other half - has invested their time in gaining WindClan and RiverClan as allies."

"Both of them?" said Ivypool. "How is that possible?"

"They rely on their medicine cats," said the cat. "Their medicine cats rely on StarClan. If you do not act quickly, ShadowClan will be lost, too. I was not born in your Clans, but I understand well enough how they work. Everything is connected."

"Who is this cat that can help us?" said Ivypool. "Can I look for them, too?"

"She doesn't walk anywhere that you can reach," said the cat. He sighed. "You say that Lionstar is training Littlefalcon?" He tilted his head up, as if searching the empty curtain of a sky above. "I will do my best."

"Are you a member of New StarClan?" said Ivypool. "How could that be?"

"I'm not a member of StarClan, new or old," said the cat. "I have allied with New StarClan to save the state of the world of the living and dead." His eyes shifted down the hill, and Ivypool turned down to wards the border again, fearing what she would see.

StarClan warriors still clustered around the border, although there was more urgency to their actions than before.

"They sense my presence," said the mysterious tom. "I hope we will speak again, Ivypool."

Ivypool looked back up, but he had vanished, quick as shadow. The air around her stirred with a foreign scent, something akin to darkness and hope, though she hadn't thought hope could have a smell at all. She fixed her attention back on the border, the tom's words churning in her belly. WindClan and RiverClan, on the side of the cats that now clawed at a foggy border like savages? How could that be – how could it be that New StarClan would abandon the other Clans in order to rest its saviors in ThunderClan? Was it always to be ThunderClan hauling the others out of danger?

"Everything is connected," Ivypool told herself. There was a reason for all of this. A glimmer in the back of her mind that felt like morning light made Ivypool, too, lift her eyes to the empty curtain of sky that hung above StarClan's hunting grounds. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, or what the tom had been looking for, but she didn't find it.

XXXX

When Ivypool padded into the late morning light, she winced at the way everything had been turned. This was what wartime felt like, what it was for cats to suspect the other Clans and become so defensive of their own they forgot for a moment to listen to reason.

It worried her that Sorreltail appeared to be giving some sort of speech to a group of five or six of her Clan-mates, so she padded over to investigate. Greyheart hovered at the fringes.

"What's going on?" asked Ivypool.

"Sorreltail is worried about what the cats at the Gathering said," said Greyheart. "She, Hazeltail, and Molewhisker are of the opinion that we should confront Lionstar about what's going on."

"But nothing's going on," said Ivypool. It felt as though a ShadowClan cat had dug its claws into Ivypool's chest. Greyheart shrugged, not looking at her.

"Sorreltail has a point," said Greyheart. "Maybe the other Clans are just pointing some accusation at us, or maybe there's something deeper."

Sorreltail noticed Ivypool and gave a welcoming-yet-concerned smile.

"Ivypool, what do you think?" Honeypaw bounced over to Ivypool's paws, her big eyes sparkling. "Isn't it weird?"

"I don't think we have anything to worry about," said Ivypool. "Lionstar would tell us if something really was going on."

"Would he?" said Berrynose in a grumble. "As far as I'm concerned, Lionstar has been secretive about everything that happened at the Gathering.

"Lionstar is good for ThunderClan," said Foxleap. "I've never had any reason to worry."

"Well, he's half WindClan – do you think that has anything to do with it?" Stealthstep's words, seemingly innocent, sucked up all life from the conversation.

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Sorreltail said this in a heated voice. Stealthstep flinched away from the usually docile she-cat's rage.

"We've long ago put that sort of thing behind us," said Blossomfall.

"Why bring this up now, Sorreltail?" asked Ivypool. Of all the cats in the Clan, Sorreltail was the last she would expect to lash out like this. It took a moment for Sorreltail to look up and meet Ivypool's eyes, and she shivered at the conviction in the tortoiseshell cat's amber eyes.

"I've had lots of questions lately," said Sorreltail. "Nothing has made sense, and I think Lionstar's job as our leader is to help us make sense of it all."

Flashes of images piled into Ivypool's head – Brackenfur's body being dragged into the center of camp, Sorreltail poking her nose into her mate's fur and shivering at the sudden touch of cold, Willowleaf flinching away from Sorreltail when she finally returned to the Clan. All of it made Ivypool's insides twinge, this time with guilt. She had forgotten that Sorreltail, too, had a part to play. They all did. Everything was connected.

The reminder of the cat in her dreams made Ivypool step back and dip her head.

"If I see Lionstar, I'll bring it up to him," she said.

"I know you place great trust in Lionstar, Ivypool," said Sorreltail softly. "I don't want this to seem like an accusation."

"I get what you're saying. A lot is going on," said Ivypool, nodding. Greyheart glanced at Ivypool for the first time, thoughtful. Ivypool met her son's eyes, and wondered if he, too, had questions for her.

She turned away and pushed into Jayfeather's den before she could think anymore on the subject.

"I feel fine, honestly," muttered Mouseclaw. Birdpaw and Willowleaf stood on either side of the young warrior. Birdpaw smiled upon seeing Ivypool.

"Jayfeather is pouting," said Birdpaw. "He had a bad dream, and he's upset about RiverClan and the Gathering."

"Aren't we all," said Ivypool. "Can I complain at him anyways?"

"Good luck," said Willowleaf with a wink. Gritting her teeth, Ivypool pushed past the trio and back into the back of the den. She found Jayfeather sulking in a darker corner of the den.

"Birdpaw is supposed to be telling everyone to leave me alone," said Jayfeather. "I have thinking to do."

"An ally spoke to me last night, when I was watching the border," said Ivypool. "I didn't recognize him, but he said that the other Clans are listening to Old StarClan."

"Yes, I know," said Jayfeather. He lashed his tail. "Willowshine severed our connection for good."

"By speaking up at the Gathering?"

"Willowshine and I share dreams in times of great stress," said Jayfeather. "She thinks that we are holding secrets."

"Everyone thinks that at this point," said Ivypool. She couldn't bother to be surprised by the information on Willowshine.

"It's becoming a problem," said Jayfeather. "And with Willowshine gone, I can no longer monitor the other Clans."

"We could always just trek across the territory," said Ivypool. She lashed her tail. "It wouldn't be that hard."

Jayfeather's ears perked, and for the first time, he looked a little bit alive.

"Are you implying spying on RiverClan?"

Ivypool shrugged.

"I'm worried, too," she said. "If the StarClan we can't trust - he called it _Old StarClan_ - is getting in the minds of the other Clans, we should know for sure what they're saying."

Jayfeather gave a snarky smile.

"I knew there was a reason I liked having you on our side," he said. He lashed his tail. "It will be hard to eavesdrop without Doveheart, and you know you can't bring her."

"I'll bring Mountainstone," said Ivypool. "You think there's something we need to know now?"

"I'm worried that a war is approaching faster than we would like," said Jayfeather. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I need to be sure of what's going on."

"I don't mind going at all," said Ivypool. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the loose terrain. "It feels good to break the rules every once in a while."

XXXX

Mountainstone and Ivypool slunk through the tall reeds, two specks of grey on the thick-brushed riverbanks. Neither said a word. Mountainstone took the lead, with Ivypool half a pawstep behind. Ivypool could nearly read the intense concentration on her former apprentice's face, in every sweep of his eyes and the gentle intake of his breath. He was on, in full mission mode. Ivypool would trust him to get them to RiverClan camp without detection.

The smell of musky river intensified, and then they were crouching behind a clump of bushes and peering into the small strip of land where the curves of the river nearly came together, where RiverClan gathered.

There was nothing unusual about the way the cats moved around camp, intermingling laughs and scents and the slight argument in a corner. Ivypool narrowed her eyes. It was too ordinary – was Mistystar acting alone, then? Wouldn't her Clan be more concerned? She sought out Willowshine, sitting in front of her den and watching her Clan with thoughtful eyes. A normal medicine cat pose, although Jayfeather mostly used his when he was thinking something over that involved the entire Clan. So, was Willowshine the one acting alone? No…

Mountainstone bristled, pressing Ivypool further into the ground without so much as a word. She complied, ducking low and keeping her entire body still. The adrenaline in her felt as though she was back in the Dark Forest, spying along the bushes moments before Hawkfrost or Tigerstar called her out for coming without being called. Then a rather distinctive scent drifted her direction, and her nose wrinkled. _ShadowClan?_

The laughs and arguments stilled as Oakfur strode into the camp, flanked by a pair of ShadowClan warriors. One was Tigerheart. Ivypool's chest constricted at the sight of the only tom Doveheart had ever loved. Tigerstar's former apprentice, who claimed to be a spy, but Ivypool wasn't sure anymore. Lionstar said that he had been talking to Kestrelflight at the Gathering, inventing information. Doveheart reported seeing him several times, and though he appeared to know about the prophecy, his intentions hadn't been clear.

"Why are they here?" asked Mountainstone. His blue eyes glowed. "I thought they were uninvolved."

"Mistystar will want them involved," said Ivypool. Sure enough, Mistystar hopped down to greet her visitors.

"We've come to discuss this fox you saw on our borders," said Oakfur. "Blackstar believes that you may have chased it farther than was necessary."

"The fox is trivial," said Mistystar. "It's gone."

"Why was RiverClan so deep in ShadowClan territory?" said Oakfur. "It seems deliberate. An invasion?"

"No," said Mistystar. She smiled. "An invitation to talk."

Ivypool stiffened.

"Why couldn't they just go to ShadowClan?" Mountainstone wondered. Ivypool shook her head, although her mind was racing through the possibilities. They wanted ShadowClan in RiverClan territory to surround them. They were about to be hostile. They needed ShadowClan to listen. They didn't want to tell Blackstar.

"This is far too calculated a move to invite us to talk," said Oakfur, although he didn't seem surprised. He flicked his tail. "Flametail thinks this behavior is aggressive. Tell me honestly, Mistystar – what is RiverClan intending to do?"

"StarClan is pointing us in only one direction," said Reedwhisker, materializing at Mistystar's side. "You have noted ThunderClan's distance."

"ThunderClan is behaving no differently than usual," said Oakfur, sounding irritated. "Even if they were, it would be no reason to act so accusing."

"StarClan has given out judgment, not RiverClan," said Mistystar. She took a step closer to Oakfur. "Would you deny StarClan?"

Oakfur glared at her for several long seconds, his jaw set, but there was no aggression quite yet. Mountainstone and Ivypool hesitated, both hanging in the balance of Oakfur's pointed silence. Then, the ShadowClan deputy took a hasty step back.

"StarClan has not spoken in this way to ShadowClan," said Oakfur. "I have no reason to trust you."

"StarClan has entrusted RiverClan with this task," said Reedwhisker. He ushered to Willowshine, who still sat without moving at the edge of the clearing. "Willowshine has had a vision."

"Why her?" said Ivypool as all eyes turned towards the RiverClan medicine cat.

"I've always suspected that ThunderClan has something to hide," said Willowshine calmly. "StarClan points my eyes towards Lionstar and his brood."

Mountainstone shook softly beside her.

"All the leaders saw me leading the quest over the mountains," he said. "It's suspicious."

"Enough of this," said Oakfur, shaking his head as if shaking off a flea. "Are your intentions to harm ThunderClan or not? If they are, I would advise against a RiverClan-ThunderClan war. In the aftermath of these earthquakes, we need to stand united, not divided."

"You would say that, when your Clan suffered so much," said Mistystar. "ShadowClan cannot afford a war, is that it?"

"ShadowClan sees no need for useless violence," said Oakfur.

"Nor does RiverClan," said Mistystar. "We will not battle ThunderClan – why would we? The Clans have seen too much destruction."

"Then what is the meaning of all of this?" said Oakfur. He glanced around the RiverClan camp warily. A shiver rushed up Ivypool's spine. All of RiverClan was watching this exchange in silence, an undivided group. Were they all so set on this goal? Surely there were some cats among them who still wished for peace, who still trusted ThunderClan?

"A warning," said Mistystar. "Nothing more. And some advice."

"Which is what, exactly?" said Oakfur.

"That if a battle does start up," said Mistystar in a measured tone, "that ShadowClan is too weak to take part in it."

Mountainstone stiffened as Oakfur hissed in protest, and he nudged Ivypool away from the bushes.

"Warriors nearby," said Mountainstone. "Hurry."

Nodding, Ivypool ducked back into the reeds, sticking to the river bank. Mountainstone gasped, standing up quick and tall. Ivypool scented the air.

"They knew we were here," he said. "They've closed us in."

Ivypool glanced backwards, at the river, and then at all sides. She did not see an exit. She could smell the RiverClan patrol, pressing in from all sides. But it was only when Graymist and Blackclaw stepped into the clearing before them did she truly unsheathe her claws. It was a mistake.

"Two ThunderClan warriors, headed away from RiverClan's camp," said Blackclaw. "That's odd. I didn't think there was a negotiation party."

"We came to speak to Mistystar," said Ivypool, stepping in front of Mountainstone. She was the liar here. This was her terrain.

"Then why are you leaving camp?" said Graymist, her eyes flashing. He growled, low in his throat. "It sounds to me that ThunderClan came here to spy."

"Why would we do that?" said Mountainstone, although Ivypool cursed how hostile his voice was.

"The deputy's littermate and the leader's kit," said Blackclaw in a biting tone. Three more RiverClan warriors appeared to their left. Ivypool cursed silently. She didn't want to have to fight through. "Can you get any more official?"

"We came to speak to Mistystar," said Ivypool again. "We smelled ShadowClan and turned back. It is not our business to interfere in two-Clan conflicts. We will return later."

"Oh, but you came all the way here," said Graymist. "Surely you don't want to have to come back?"

"It's not a problem at all," said Ivypool.

"I insist," said Graymist. "Mistystar would like to hear what you have to say, in any case."

Ivypool gritted her teeth as they came closer.

"What is this mission about, anyways?" said Blackclaw.

"A message," said Ivypool. "I won't share it with every RiverClan warrior that passes through."

"In RiverClan, there is no hierarchy," said Blackclaw savagely. "Every warrior has right to know his leader's secrets."

Those words weren't right. Ivypool resisted the urge to stiffen, but Mountainstone puffing up into full battle mode didn't help her case. At last, she gritted her teeth.

"Fine," she said. "Fine, you win. We wanted to ask Mistystar about the Gathering. Lionstar didn't send us."

"No?" said Graymist. "You're close to Lionstar."

"He doesn't know we're here," said Ivypool.

"Who does, then?" said Blackclaw. "Two warriors, on their own? Has ThunderClan gone to nonsense?"

"I will defend my Clan's honor," said Ivypool. "Through any means necessary."

"Honor has left you," said Blackclaw. "Let's go to camp."

Mountainstone shot Ivypool a despairing look, sliding his claws out slowly. The sandy apprentice shadowing Graymist shrank back, but Ivypool hissed a warning, and the well-built silver warrior relaxed.

"There's no need to fight," said Ivypool. "We'll go with you."

They walked the last few paces to RiverClan's camp in a tense silence.

"ThunderClan!" said Reedwhisker at once. Ivypool held her head high. "Ivypool and Mountainstone. What business do you have here?"

"They're spying for 'the honor of ThunderClan,'" sneered Graymist. "They claim that no one sent them."

"Just instinct," said Ivypool. "And worry about what will happen. I had a tip off that the connection between our Clans was fading." She couldn't help but glance over at Willowshine as she said so.

The medicine cat held Ivypool's eyes for several tense seconds, and then she turned into her den, tail lashing.

* * *

**God, RiverClan is cray. I really hope it makes sense why Willowshine is so angry - I mean, Jayfeather has been withholding information from her since War of Shadows, and _no_, she isn't happy about it. I feel her pain. Plus, she's the type of cat to trust StarClan with everything. **

**We're finally using the terms Old and New StarClan. FINALLY. It makes things SO much easier.**

**Next chapter coming soon. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks, everyone!**

**~Elsi **


	6. Chapter 4: The Prophet Appears

**The last of the Good Four chapters for a bit. Here's Doveheart! And some Cinderheart and Dustfur love as well. Some Rushpaw mixed in there for good measure. Reedwhisker, just to add some spice. It's an interesting time!**

**I don't own Warriors, or anything going on here. These are just some crazy ideas I have. Hope you don't hate them too much!**

**Oh. The title of this chapter is The Prophet Appears. Which kind of means a variety of things, so I'll leave it up to your own interpretation. ****Oh, and there is some minor WillowshineXReedwhisker mentioned. As a warning if you aren't into that sort of thing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Prophet Appears

"Doveheart!" Doveheart looked up, smiled, and apologized for having to duck out of her conversation with Bumblestripe and Molewhisker. Then she turned towards Lionstar, who was stalking towards her with a twitching tail and the fur on the back of his neck already perking up.

"What's gone wrong this time?" she inquired, almost fearful of the answer.

"Apparently, Jayfeather sent Ivypool and Mountainstone to spy on RiverClan," said Lionstar. Doveheart was silent as the news hit her, and for a few seconds, she saw stars.

"How could they be so stupid?" she hissed, her tail puffing up. "They know that RiverClan is hostile – if RiverClan catches them, they'll have all the more reason to attack us!"

"Exactly," said Lionstar. He sighed. "Jayfeather told me because they haven't come back."

"You're kidding," said Doveheart. "They got caught, didn't they?"

"It seems so," said Lionstar. He turned away, shaking his head. "I have half a mind to leave them there until Mistystar sends someone to come get us."

"I'll go," said Doveheart. She sighed, lashing her tail. "I'll have to bring an entire patrol, won't I?"

"You can't go easy on them," said Lionstar. "They're ordinary members of the Clan."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go easy on them," said Doveheart. She imagined Ivypool and Mountainstone sneaking into RiverClan territory, all foolhardy and fully believing that they possessed the power to get in and out without being discovered. It would work fine were it not for the massive river, the territory unknown to them…she sighed again. When she got her claws on them…

"Leave it to me," she said. Lionstar nodded.

"I'm going to yell at Jayfeather," he said. "It may be a good idea to have a proper meeting once everyone gets back."

"A proper meeting?"

"One with all of us," said Lionstar. "Us and the kits." Doveheart nodded meditatively.

"Mountainstone made that difficult last time," she pointed out. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to give it another try. Now that Mountainstone doesn't feel _personally_ responsible for what is happening."

"You never know, with Mountainstone," said Lionstar, but he sounded distantly proud. "Be careful who you bring."

Doveheart nodded, and then she turned around, facing the warriors still left in camp. It would make sense to bring a few warriors that could hold their own in a fight, but she didn't want the party to seem war-like. Somewhere in the middle, in case things got rough. Mountainstone could always use his powers and get them out of danger, provided they got to him. She may as well pick out cats that could hold their tongues.

"Cinderheart, Dustfur," said Doveheart, nodding towards where Cinderheart, Dustfur, Bluemoon, and Mousewhisker were chatting. "I need you for a patrol."

Nodding, the two got up and followed her.

"Where are we going?" asked Dustfur.

"RiverClan camp," said Doveheart. She waited for their reactions. Dustfur said nothing, too startled to really find words. Cinderheart gave a low hiss.

"We're going to talk some sense into Mistystar, I hope," she said.

"It's too late for that," said Doveheart. "No, Mountainstone and Ivypool went and barged into their territory, and now we have to bring them back."

"What?" said Dustfur, eyes wide. "That doesn't sound like Ivypool at all!"

"Sure it does," muttered Doveheart, but she didn't elaborate. "I need you two to be ready for a fight, but I don't think it will come to that. Once we get to camp, please let me do the talking. Hopefully, you shouldn't need to say anything at all."

"Got it," said Cinderheart. She sighed. "What were they thinking?"

"StarClan knows," said Doveheart. Her chest tightened as she heard the words, saw them nod in acceptance of the phrase. That was the problem, though, wasn't it – StarClan didn't know? Or they didn't know StarClan, in any case. Not anymore.

They walked most of the way in silence and waited at the border. Total courtesy. No one could think that they were here for anything aggressive.

"Remember, we're just here to pick up disrespectful warriors," Cinderheart whispered to Dustfur, noticing the young tom bristling as the RiverClan patrol approached. Doveheart identified all three cats: Mallownose, Troutfur, Splashwater. Good. Troutfur was one of the most pacifistic cats she had ever met.

"Doveheart," said Mallownose. His movements were stiff.

"Hello, everyone," said Doveheart in a measured, pleasant voice. "I believe two of our warriors may have wandered onto RiverClan territory by mistake."

"Mistake has nothing to do with it," said Splashwater, her tail going up. "They came to spy!" Dustfur and Cinderheart didn't react. Doveheart blinked calmly at the patrol.

"I do not know their intentions," she said. "But we were told that they were last seen heading towards RiverClan territory. I expect you've seen them, then."

"They're in camp," said Troutfur. Her eyes flashed warily. "Come with us."

They fell behind the RiverClan cats. Doveheart was impressed with the way Dustfur held himself in this diplomatic situation. He was hard to anger, Dustfur, and he had been through a lot. He was a good choice for this type of mission.

They walked into RiverClan camp with only minimal stiffening from Dustfur. The camp was quiet, a little too quiet. A few kits played on the edge of the clearing, but when the patrol entered, they too, stood at attention.

"More ThunderClan cats!" said one of them. His sister cuffed his ears.

"They're hear to pick up the bad ones," she said simply. Doveheart nodded at the trio of kits as they passed.

"That's Doveheart, the ThunderClan deputy," whispered the third kit.

"She's pretty," said the fourth.

Doveheart smiled, putting them behind her.

"She's ThunderClan!" hissed the first kit. They all mumbled sadly together, and Doveheart's smile faded. This wasn't normal Clan rivalry, was it? Was she just reading too far into the situation?

Mistystar and Reedwhisker met them at the edge of the clearing. Doveheart caught sight of Ivypool and Mountainstone close to the far bank of the river. Ivypool had that pose again – where she jutted her chin in the air and acted as if it was all beneath her. Mountainstone just looked horrified.

"Mistystar," said Doveheart. "I sincerely apologize for any damage Mountainstone and Ivypool have cost." She glared at the pair of ThunderClan warriors. Ivypool's gaze flickered away from hers. "I can assure you that they will be punished severely." She hoped her words held, that they could just get out.

"Can you assure me of that?" said Mistystar. She glared down her nose at Doveheart. "Your littermate? Lionstar's kit? Will _they_ really receive punishment?"

"We are all one Clan," said Doveheart. "Kin does not matter in that sense. Not when it comes to something so disrespectful as this."

"Pretty words," said Reedwhisker. "I'm still not convinced they came against orders."

"I still don't know what they're doing here," said Doveheart. Which wasn't entirely a lie. She stared the two down. "Maybe they can explain?"

"Some of the Clan was worried," said Ivypool quietly. "We came to investigate."

"Your investigation ends here," said Doveheart curtly. She hated yelling at Ivypool like this, but she had no choice. Jayfeather or no Jayfeather, this was entirely wrong. Now ThunderClan had another mark against RiverClan to explain.

"We'll handle it from here," said Doveheart. "Thank you for being understanding, Mistystar."

The RiverClan leader made a noise akin to a chuckle. Doveheart beckoned Ivypool and Mountainstone to her side.

"I do hope you'll be more careful in the future," said Mistystar. "We mean no threat to you, and I hope you'll treat us with the same consideration. It does not say good things about ThunderClan."

"I assure you, there is no threat in this action," said Doveheart. She could hardly believe that they were getting out of this without too much tension. "And I'm sorry if we've given you any reason for suspicion."

"Suspicion?" said Mistystar. "I wonder, why would you suggest that?"

Doveheart ignored the sarcasm.

"Come on," she said, facing the patrol. "Let's go home. Then you two can explain this to Lionstar. He'll decide what will be done with you."

They reacted fully in character – Ivypool glaring daggers, Mountainstone looking horribly contrite. Doveheart was convinced that they did regret this action, even if they didn't quite show it correctly. Any onlookers would think so, anyways.

"Swallowleaf, Minnowtail, help me guide them out," said Reedwhisker, and Doveheart found the black tom walking alongside her. She flinched away when his pelt brushed against hers in accident. She had always liked Reedwhisker, but now his eyes were cold when he looked at her. They had fought side-by-side once, in the War of Shadows. Now it was like she was mouse-dung as far as he was concerned.

"I must apologize again for this," said Doveheart once they left the most concentrated part of RiverClan territory. "I assure you, we'll handle this."

"Oh, I'm too sure you will," said Reedwhisker in that level voice. "You can't have anyone know how wild ThunderClan is."

"I appreciate your understanding," said Doveheart.

"ThunderClan's secrets must stay within ThunderClan," said Reedwhisker. "Interesting that your warriors should want to know everyone else's secrets as well."

"ThunderClan is hiding nothing," said Doveheart.

"Of course not," said Reedwhisker. "Not how you avoided the sickness, not how your apprentices led the journey, not how you avoided the earthquakes, not how Jayfeather healed that warrior so quickly."

Doveheart glared at him, and Reedwhisker glared back. The warriors behind them were far enough away so that they couldn't quite hear the details of this conversation. Doveheart wondered what would happen if they could. Where did Cinderheart and Dustfur stand on the issue of RiverClan's accusation? She was growing aware of unrest in the Clan, the idea that even _they_ didn't know everything. It was the truth, but there was little she could do about it.

"If I were you," said Doveheart, choosing her words carefully. She could only have one barb. "I would stop worrying about my medicine cat and focus on your own."

Reedwhisker's eyes flared, and Doveheart smirked. The correct vein to tap.

"What are you implying?" he hissed.

"Just that you're playing a game you don't want to play," said Doveheart. "If you want to pick a fight, pick a fight. If you want to make an accusation, do it. Don't ask me hostile questions. I think you will find that you're picking the wrong Clan."

"Is this a threat?" said Reedwhisker.

"No," said Doveheart coldly. She could see the border, knew that once they crossed it, she would be safe again. At least for a little bit. She couldn't incite a war, but she had to prevent one. It was a dangerous line to tread. "It's a warning to give up this silly fake war you're starting."

"You're the damned Clan, not us," said Reedwhisker.

"Did Willowshine tell you that, or was she too busy whispering her sweet nothings?" hissed Doveheart. She laughed at the look on his face. "You'd better hope that your little darling hasn't chosen the wrong side in this."

"Now who's the one starting a war?" said Reedwhisker.

Doveheart gazed at him, realizing that he was standing there bruised and battered, but earnest. He fought for his Clan, for the future Willowshine prophesied, for the power of good that StarClan had no doubt promised him he had. Could she begrudge him that, even if he was wrong?

"Let's go home, ThunderClan," she said, and she left Reedwhisker's question unanswered. She could feel the RiverClan deputy burn holes in the back of her head with his glare, but he didn't cross the border, and their little group of six headed into ThunderClan territory.

"Doveheart, I – " Mountainstone began. "There were ShadowClan cats."

"We'll discuss it when we get back," said Doveheart. The young warrior nodded, settling into silence. Dustfur walked alongside him, a soft promise for compassion.

"Doveheart," said Mountainstone. Doveheart waved her tail at her. "No, Doveheart, listen."

Doveheart perked her ears up. She had been caught up in her anger, her pity, her confusion, that she had let her surroundings go un-noticed. Things must be going badly if that was to happen. Doveheart never lost focus.

"We're being tailed," said Doveheart. She whirled around, shoving through the warriors. "Show yourself!"

There was a silence, and then a rustling of bushes, and a small cream-colored tom popped through. Doveheart narrowed her eyes.

"Rushpaw?" she said. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice looked up sheepishly. "Why are you following us?"

"I felt I had to," said Rushpaw. His blue eyes burned into hers. He glanced around at their party, as if deciding whether or not to tell them what he knew. Doveheart had a funny feeling about the information Rushpaw was about disclose.

"Say it, then," said Cinderheart. "And then get off of our territory."

"You have every right to be mad at our Clan, but I can explain it," said Rushpaw rapidly. "Willowshine told me that StarClan wants her to cut all ties with ThunderClan."

"StarClan said this?" said Dustfur. "Why?"

Rushpaw shrugged, but Doveheart's heart sank. She could see somewhere in the depths of this cat's eyes that he wasn't saying everything.

"StarClan says that ThunderClan has secrets," he said. "That ThunderClan is housing something that could destroy the Clans."

"A weapon," said Mountainstone quietly. Doveheart hated the defeated tone of voice. "RiverClan thinks we have a weapon."

"Willowshine takes everything StarClan says to be the truth," said Rushpaw. "We all must do the same. But…" He hesitated. "A few days ago, I saw a white wolf in the trees."

Doveheart's heart stopped for a brief moment. Fountain! It had to be.

"What?" cried Cinderheart. "A wolf?"

"Go on, Rushpaw," said Doveheart.

"He wasn't trying to hurt me," said Rushpaw. "He told me that I was…" He paused. "That I was to trust in Birdpaw above anything else." Rushpaw hissed under his breath. "I don't know what knowledge a cat-speaking wolf has, but it made me think."

"Do you think something is wrong with StarClan?" said Dustfur. "How could they be lying? StarClan wouldn't just condemn ThunderClan, would they?"

Ivypool, Mountainstone, and Doveheart didn't answer or look at one another. Doveheart had so many answers, but so many questions as well. How could she involve the rest of the Clan?

"So StarClan is angry with us," she said, and Rushpaw nodded. "Thank you, Rushpaw. I'm sure it was not easy telling this to us."

"I believe in what StarClan says," said Rushpaw. "But I also believe in Jayfeather and Birdpaw, and I don't think their Clan would keep a weapon."

_He knows something_, thought Doveheart as she dismissed the young tom. She glanced over at Mountainstone, almost wanting to inquire about Birdpaw, or if Rushpaw was confirmed to know anything. But it was too hard to speak when Cinderheart and Dustfur were listening. All of it could wait.

They began the trek back to camp, and Doveheart sorted through the million thoughts in her head to focus on just one. Fountain had chosen Rushpaw to approach. Fountain had trusted Rushpaw with the truth, even though every medicine cat in the forest was receiving terrible messages from StarClan. Why? What made him so special? Why the medicine cat apprentice, and not his mentor? Why RiverClan, not ShadowClan? Why not Doveheart or one of the others actually involved in the prophecy?

This prophecy was bigger than the prophecy in the War of Shadows had ever been. This problem was more entwined with the prophecy than ever before. This war was too personal, too close, to hard-hitting and complex. She couldn't differentiate prophecy from real life anymore, because the lines were blurring. The borders were coming down.

Would the truth come out when it did? If that was to happen, would things ever be the same?

* * *

**Alright, everybody, we're like 10% done with the book! How exciting! **

**No, really. This book is going to be so dang long. I'm predicting it to be longer than War of Shadows, and WaS was a freaking monster. I hope you guys stick with the story, as I promise it will be much more dynamic and climactic than ANYTHING that has come before. Like, each chapter is outlined to be intense. I hope I can live up to my own expectations when writing it!**

**There are a few things in my way right now: passing school, getting into school, making school happy. Yeah. Basically it's kind of rough in terms of time management. I think it actually increases my productivity of things like fanfiction. Ha. Ha. Ha...right. So, the point of that mini-rant is that there's a lot going on, so sorry if updates are slow.**

**If you liked it, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thank you all for sticking with me for so long!**

**~Elsi**


	7. Chapter 5: Beyond the Stars

**I'm baaaaaack! **

**More romance, more plot, more drama, and more angst. It's Willowleaf, come on, there's going to be angst. Plus, even the most perfect relationships can't be perfect! ;) Sorry that this chapter is kind of a downer.**

**I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Beyond the Stars

"A lousy trip," said Mouseclaw, depositing the small vole on the fresh-kill pile. He stretched, and Willowleaf could see how he gritted his teeth from the pain of even moving. She stepped closer to steady him if he needed it.

"You're doing wonderfully," said Willowleaf. "You can't blame yourself for having a bad day. You haven't hunted in at least a moon."

"Still, I'm a warrior, I shouldn't be so out of practice." He yawned. "Look at me. I'm getting sluggish and fat."

"You're not…" chided Willowleaf. "At least you're not sleeping the entire day away."

"I would like to be," said Mouseclaw. He smiled wearily at her. "Thanks for bearing with me."

Willowleaf smiled back up at him, a twinge of guilt in her heart. A little over a moon ago, the last earthquake had struck, and Willowleaf had passed out in order to help the others stop it. Mouseclaw had gotten hurt saving her from falling rocks, so hurt that his broken ribs had pierced his lung. That was a deadly injury, but Willowleaf had given up her spare life to save him. As far as anyone else knew, it was a strange miracle. Mouseclaw just knew that he was grateful to Birdpaw and Jayfeather for keeping him alive. For Willowleaf, it made it harder when he leaned over and promised that he really would have given his life for her.

"Willowleaf!" In part grateful for the distraction, Willowleaf glanced over to see Birdpaw hurrying up to her. "Hi, Mouseclaw. How was your hunting trip?"

"Pitiful," said Mouseclaw. "Willowleaf keeps saying it's great improvement, but that doesn't make it any less pitiful."

"Nothing hurts?" asked Birdpaw.

"Well, everything hurts," said Mouseclaw. "But it's not the type of pain it was before. I'm not going back to bed rest!"

Birdpaw laughed at that, turning to Willowleaf.

"If you have a minute, Lionstar wants to speak with you."

Willowleaf read the polite tone as hiding the real meaning – really, Willowleaf had no choice, did she?

"Go on, oh official one," said Mouseclaw, nudging Willowleaf's shoulder. Willowleaf glanced up at her…whatever he was…and saw a flash of pain in his eyes that she knew wasn't caused from his healing ribs. "I'll be here when you're done being important."

"Hey, Mouseclaw…" said Willowleaf, but Mouseclaw was smiling and waving his tail at her as he padded over to talk to Berrynose and Toadstep.

"He's getting tired of it," said Willowleaf, following Birdpaw towards Lionstar's den. "All my mouse-dung."

"Maybe you'll have to tell him," Birdpaw said. Willowleaf's eyes widened. _Could_ she tell Mouseclaw the truth – all of it, this time? What would he even say?

"Oh, good, you're here." Before Willowleaf could figure out a reply, she was facing Lionstar. Willowleaf sat beside Littlefalcon, accepting her brother's gentle smile as the best greeting she could get from him.

"We're here to discuss RiverClan," said Doveheart. "I'm sure all of you know about the foolish move Ivypool and Mountainstone took a few sunrises ago." Her words were accompanied by a glare. Mountainstone shifted from beside Skysong.

"Willowshine is no longer our ally; she's turning RiverClan against us," said Jayfeather. "Apparently, though, we still have an ally in Rushpaw."

"Y-yes," said Birdpaw. "Rushpaw and I have been sharing dreams lately. Not often, but enough so that he trusts me enough to be wary of what StarClan is saying."

"Rushpaw's word won't be enough to overcome Willowshine's," said Lionstar. "We had best prepare for RiverClan being hostile."

"RiverClan is already hostile, and they're trying to scare ShadowClan out of supporting us," said Ivypool. "That's what we learned from our mission. Mistystar essentially told Oakfur that he was too weak to fight."

"Blackstar won't take kindly to that," said Jayfeather.

"Blackstar's aggressive, but he isn't stupid," said Skysong. "He knows his Clan is suffering, too. He won't risk a war."

"What about Tigerheart?" said Lionstar.

"Tigerheart?" said Mountainstone.

"I have no idea how much he knows," said Doveheart. "He knew about Willowleaf giving her life up for Mouseclaw. He and Flametail are up to something involving WindClan."

"Towards the end of his life, Littlecloud hallucinated," said Jayfeather stiffly. "They may be using some of what he said as an argument to convince Kestrelflight."

"I thought ShadowClan was on our side," said Willowleaf, turning to the older warriors. "WindClan and RiverClan are being hostile to us, but Blackstar refused an alliance with Mistystar, right? That's the point of Mistystar threatening him?"

"ShadowClan may or may not be on our side," said Lionstar. "Either way, I don't think they're an ally to RiverClan."

"Does that mean Tigerheart is trying to help us or not?" said Willowleaf.

"I'm going to go with a strong _not_," said Ivypool, ignoring that Doveheart had gotten very quiet. "He'll only speak to Doveheart, and when he does, he wants to be cryptic about what he knows. There's no way I'll rely on him."

"He warned me about a war, and now there is one," said Doveheart. "He could be useful."

"Maybe someone else should try and use him," said Birdpaw. "If he's only talking to Doveheart, he can't really want to help us. If we can get him and Flametail to tell the truth to someone else, then…"

"We can trust them," agreed Jayfeather. "Good thinking, Birdpaw."

"Maybe I can help with ShadowClan?" suggested Skysong. "Well, I was thinking, since Littlefalcon and Doveheart are doing deputy training, Mountainstone and Ivypool are on probation, and Willowleaf is busy helping Mouseclaw, there's nothing else for me to do, is there?" Willowleaf winced at the barb in her voice.

"I want to be helpful," said Skysong at their silence.

"That's a good idea," said Lionstar. "Make sure you check with me before you decide to do anything foolish."

"Another issue," said Ivypool. "We have to figure out how to stop the barrier from dissipating."

"We need to ask for help," said Mountainstone. "While we're just sitting around thinking of ideas, that barrier is going down."

"Maybe Fountain will be able to help," said Doveheart. "He was the one who spoke to Rushpaw, so he's getting involved again."

Willowleaf hesitated. _Fountain_? She remembered the wolf and the way he had called to her. Had he been a resource all along that the others had used?

"We should seek him out," said Jayfeather. "He'll be a much more reliable source of information than StarClan."

"The wolf?" said Skysong, making Willowleaf wonder if her sister had read her mind. "Are we sure the wolf is our ally?"

"It seems that way," said Lionstar. "His information has been reliable."

"We should go right away," said Doveheart. "I'll be able to find him."

"I want to go, too," said Willowleaf. She blinked, surprised at her own voice. She hadn't even come to the conclusion of wanting to go, but it then made sense. She _needed_ to go, for her own closure if nothing else.

"You should bring someone else," said Lionstar, narrowing his eyes in concern. Willowleaf already had a choice in her mind, but she didn't dare say it aloud.

"Jayfeather, would Mouseclaw be cleared to go?" said Doveheart. Willowleaf, half-amazed at the way her guide could figure her out so well, held her breath as she waited for Jayfeather's response.

"I suppose that would be a good idea, as he has met Fountain," said Jayfeather. "How did your hunting patrol go earlier, Willowleaf?"

"Fine," said Willowleaf. "I mean, Mouseclaw wasn't happy with it, because he lost a mouse, but he wasn't hurt or anything."

"It may be a bad idea to have Mouseclaw on display as healed," said Ivypool. "That's something Willowshine and the others are attacking."

"They'll attack it either way," said Birdpaw. "The medicine cats are scared by this recovery, and they're not going to let it go easily."

"Very well, I won't object," said Lionstar.

"It does make sense, as Mouseclaw and Fountain have met before, and we know Mouseclaw won't ask too many questions," said Doveheart.

"Alright, go ahead," said Jayfeather. "Be careful."

"We will be!" said Willowleaf a little louder than was necessary.

"Go right away," said Lionstar. "It shouldn't take long."

"We should be back by tomorrow," said Doveheart. Willowleaf let the deputy pass before following her, a giddy skip in her step. Doveheart cast a look over her shoulder as they exited.

"I guess you're excited about this, then?" she said.

"He'll be so happy to be taken seriously," said Willowleaf. Doveheart nodded, but for a fleeting second, Willowleaf wondered if there was something Doveheart wasn't saying – something about why Mouseclaw, and why Willowleaf, and what was really going on.

XXX

"So, what are we asking the creepy wolf again?" said Mouseclaw a touch nervously as they hiked the last hill between them and Fountain's usual hunting grounds.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to explain," said Willowleaf.

"Would you try?" said Mouseclaw. Willowleaf blinked at him. "I'm sorry, but my sides hurt just from running through the forests, and you've decided to drag me on some official mission. I think I should know why."

"Mouseclaw…" said Willowleaf. She turned her eyes to the ground, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, you two!" said Doveheart. She stood up the hill a ways, and glared down at them. Grateful for the distraction, Willowleaf dropped the conversation and followed, trying her best to ignore the frustration radiating from Mouseclaw.

"What's the matter?" said Willowleaf.

"There are cats nearby," said Doveheart. "Not WindClan." She glanced at Willowleaf, who took a deep breath.

"Willowleaf?" said Mouseclaw. "Willowleaf, these must be…"

"I can't find Fountain, either," said Doveheart. She gave the two a significant look. "We may need their help."

"We're beside you, Willowleaf," said Mouseclaw, taking a step closer so his pelt brushed hers. Willowleaf let herself stay there until the heat in his fur threatened to stifle her.

"Alright," she said. "I'm fine."

Doveheart nodded, and they moved past the Moon-tree and into the trees beyond. Willowleaf remembered walking here, what must have been moons ago, tripping and falling, her tears clinging as icicles on her chin. Now she walked with no tears, and on steady paws, but she could see her breath fogging in front of her. That wasn't supposed to happen, not in Greenleaf. Willowleaf focused on thinking about ThunderClan, and about Mouseclaw and Doveheart – not the wide-eyed screams echoing through her memories.

The last time she was here, the rogues had taken her into their little family, and three moons later, she had killed four of them and become a resident demon. Then Doveheart had come for her.

"Hey," said Mouseclaw, bending close to her and shivering at the chill in the air as he got near her. "Hey, it's okay. You're not at fault. You're fine."

_I'm not at fault. I'm fine._

Except they would meet Fountain soon, and Fountain knew very well that those happy whispers were untrue. Last time she had spoken to the wolf, he had told her of the shadow dust infecting StarClan warriors, and how the shadows had to stop. He had promised her that she had a choice to make, one that could save or destroy them. He had called her _Willowpaw_, not a destroyer, but his predictions…

"Show yourselves," said Doveheart suddenly. "We hear you."

There was a moment, and Willowleaf was jerked awake by the sound of rustling bushes. A growl began in the back of Mouseclaw's throat.

"Please, do not hurt us." Willowleaf blinked as she recognized the young black tom. He had grown since she had last seen him.

"Ocean?" she said.

"Hello, Willowpaw," said Ocean warily. Willowleaf didn't bother correcting him. The use of the name was only a formality – she could hear in-between his words what he _really_ meant…_demon…murderer…monster._

"What do you want?" said Doveheart.

"What do _you_ want?" said Ocean. "Cats like you do not wander into our woods."

"We're looking for the white wolf Fountain that roams these lands," said Doveheart cautiously. "We mean you no harm."

"What do you want with the prophet?" A second cat, a pretty grey she-cat appeared, her eyes sparkling. "Why have you brought the demon with you?"

"Creek…" began Willowleaf, but Creek flinched away.

"Don't call her that," said Mouseclaw, and he stepped forward, towards the two cats, hackles raised. "Don't call her anything."

"She killed my best friend," said Creek without flinching. "I'll call her what I like."

Mouseclaw turned around, freezing in place as if Willowleaf had cast a spell upon him. His blue eyes narrowed in wild confusion.

"She hasn't told you?" said Ocean savagely. "She's a monster. A murderer!"

"Enough of this," said Doveheart as Mouseclaw and Willowleaf stared at one another. Willowleaf wanted to badly to drop his eyes or to take him back with her through time and set him in place, back when she had done all these things. To make him see. How could she possibly explain to him what she had done?

"Your he-wolf has fled these lands," said Creek. "He left me with a message to give to cats who go looking for him – he has gone towards where the sun rises, where he can escape the words of Old StarClan. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Old StarClan?" Momentarily distracted, Mouseclaw glanced back at Creek.

"Yes," said Doveheart wearily. "Yes, it does mean something to me. Thank you."

"You'll be going now, yes?" said Ocean.

"As soon as possible," said Doveheart. She flicked her tail at them. "Mouseclaw, Willowleaf. Let's go."

They settled at the base of the Moon-tree, before then saying nothing. Upon arriving, Doveheart took a seat and sighed.

"We'll have to go track him down," she said. "This journey will take longer than just one day."

"Old StarClan?" said Mouseclaw, turning to look at Doveheart. "A murderer?" He stared at Willowleaf as if she had suddenly sprouted another head. "So, what you're telling me is that everyone – Sorreltail and Molewhisker, RiverClan and ShadowClan – they're all right?"

"What do you mean, Mouseclaw?" said Doveheart suddenly, wearily. "Do you mean to tell me you're _surprised_ your Clan leaders have been hiding something from you? Maybe, why Willowleaf came back? Why she ran off to find Fountain? Why she passed out in the earthquakes and why you survived saving her?" She huffed, lashing her tail. "I'm going to sit at the border and pass the message on that we're going after Fountain."

"Doveheart," said Willowleaf desperately, but the deputy was already padding down the hill, waving her tail as the only promise of her return. When it was just her and Mouseclaw left, Willowleaf tucked her tail around her paws and stared at it – the white tail tip brushing the white paws. White, the constant marker of the ice powers that had started this mess. She wanted _Mouseclaw, _but could she ever really have him? How could he even begin to trust her?

She had gotten good at masking her sobs, so now her tears fell noiseless too the ground. She wasn't so upset they froze into icicles; she was just…so tired, so out of hope that the water came instead of the ice.

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth?" Mouseclaw's voice was the same way – tired, hopeless. Willowleaf shrugged. "A murderer, Willowleaf?" She gave a shaky laugh, unsure what to say on that front. "That's not right."

"I'm not denying it, am I?" She laughed out the words.

"Willowleaf…" Suddenly, his tail was propping her chin up, so that she had to look into his intense-blue eyes. "Sometimes I don't…know…"

"Who I am?" whispered Willowleaf. She could see that the accusation had him pinned. "You've never known."

"I thought I did," said Mouseclaw. "I thought you were my apprentice, and you were my best friend. I thought you were thoughtful and kind and warm."

The last word made her laugh so hard he took a step back.

"I've never been warm," she said. "Right down where it matters, I'm as cold as it gets."

"But you need someone to help you," said Mouseclaw. "I thought…that was true. I thought you needed me. Do you?"

"Yes," said Willowleaf. She sighed. "I do."

"Then trust me."

"Trust me, for now, please?" Her heart was heavy. She hated seeing him back away, seeing him look to the side as if the decision was difficult. He would leave her, too, even though he had _promised _that he wouldn't. Willowleaf felt her tears returning as she struggled with the urge to reach out and scream – _I gave my life for yours! I love you!_

"I trust you," said Mouseclaw at last. "I can't stop trusting you, even though…"

He didn't need to finish. The look in his eyes said enough.

_Even though you don't know who I am? _

Willowleaf could nearly see herself stepping forward and pressing her muzzle to his and whispering the words she had on her mind.

_Mouseclaw, you do know me. I'm your Willowleaf! We laugh a lot, and we hunt together, and you taught me to be strong. We have fun, and we don't worry about anything. I'm worrisome and fragile and difficult, but I love you. I love you. I love you._

She knew that the Willowleaf that laughed and didn't worry was still sleeping in a bed in ThunderClan, warm and safe, where she didn't need to think about anything but Mouseclaw's recovery. He had recovered, though, and here they were, beneath StarClan's great symbolic tree.

Willowleaf wondered what "recovery" really meant, if she was ripping his chest open all over again.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that Mouseclaw's chest didn't actually get ripped open the first time. Shhhhh.**

**So, we're off to talk to Fountain and find out how to save the Clans! It's always about saving the Clans, isn't it? Even if RiverClan is evil now, and WindClan isn't far behind, and ShadowClan is "too weak" + has sketchy Tigerheart causing mischief. **

**We'll see more of Fountain soon, but FIRST, let's go back to the Clans and talk about Mountainstone! Next chapter will be around soon.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and if you liked it, don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**

**~Elsi**


	8. Chapter 6: Lurking in the Shadows

**Back! It hasn't been very long, has it? I have some great news: there will be AT LEAST three more chapters of THIS FIC in the month of November. For NaNoWriMo this year, I'm going to be putting in over 50K words to a variety of projects, and of that, I am going to be putting nearly 20K words to Elemental. Isn't that exciting? I'm super pumped, because I really want to get this thing completed.**

**Alright - first Mountain chapter of the new book! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lurking in the Shadows

Mountainstone followed Foxleap and Thornclaw without saying a word, his paws light against the forest floor. Bluemoon moved beside him, particularly downcast, but Mountainstone didn't ask why. It was late enough that the thin branches prevented the last rays of sun from turning the ground entirely orange, late enough that the forest had stilled in its transition to night. Mountainstone breathed out slowly, and then inhaled the life all around him. Beneath his paws, a new family of squirrels huddled in a newly made burrow. In the trees, a female blackbird finished constructing her nest at long last. He felt even the river slow down, heard the voices in the other Clans settle into a steady murmur instead of a symphony of noise. The shadows crept into the earth and kept it just as well as Willowleaf's ice would, for the night.

"All clear," said Thornclaw, turning his head back towards the rest of the party. "WindClan hasn't marked their border since yesterday morning."

"They'll probably fix that soon," said Foxleap. "We should come back then."

"I'm sure Lionstar will agree," said Thornclaw. "Let's report back."

Mountainstone hated himself for hating the routine. A part of him had enjoyed the frantic moments he had spent during the earthquakes, where he had been trying to achieve something. This was worse than knowing that he could not stop the peril. This was all the same routine, wrapped up in the wait. They _knew_ the boundary was falling, they _knew_ RiverClan and WindClan were up to something, but all they could do was _wait._ Even worse was that Lionstar still had him on probation, so most of the routine was taken from him anyways. This was his first border patrol in a few sunrises. He had done the Clan a favor – an illegal favor, and he should never have gotten caught – but it had done Lionstar and the others good in the end. He understood _why_ Lionstar had to punish Ivypool and Mountainstone so harshly, but it still didn't feel fair.

The patrol's capacity for speech seemed halted today, and Mountainstone could understand why. Mountainstone represented Lionstar with Foxleap the new realm of skepticism brewing under the Clan's overall tensions. Thornclaw represented the cats that hoped no parallels to the War of Shadows and pure Clan blood would be drawn with Bluemoon the younger generation that had not seen the catastrophe. If anything about the current war came up, Mountainstone and Foxleap would be at odds. If anything about the past war came up, Thornclaw and Bluemoon would be at odds. How had ThunderClan turned into a place with so many issues beneath the surface? He hadn't noticed it happening, but now there were so many sides to take, so many cats with different interests.

A flicker of movement past his ear made Mountainstone stop short and look up. He hadn't sensed anything moving in the trees, but now a rank and powerful scent caught his nose. Mountainstone was rendered speechless and without movement for a second as he processed what was going on.

"Mountainstone?" said Bluemoon. Mountainstone glanced down at his friend and rival. A few paces ahead, Thornclaw and Foxleap had stopped to look at him.

"There's…can I…have a minute?" he said. "There's something I need to…"

"You're already on probation," said Foxleap. "We have to take you back to camp."

Mountainstone glanced backwards, into the trees growing darker by the second. He hadn't imagined up that scent. It was ingrained in his memory by his own choosing. Something was happening, and if he didn't act now, he would lose it.

"I'll go with him," said Bluemoon. Mountainstone glanced down at his Clan-mate, who held her head at an angle. She had somehow recognized his desperation.

"All right," said Thornclaw a touch stiffly. "We'll report to Lionstar. I expect you back in camp soon."

"We will be," said Bluemoon. The two older warriors had no more than taken a few steps away than Mountainstone had turned and started heading into the trees.

"So, what's gotten you so excited?" called Bluemoon. Mountainstone grimaced, turning back to her. His paws itched to take the final steps, to pass into the part of the forest that was undoubtedly the darkest.

"You should stay here," said Mountainstone. "Please, Bluemoon."

"I'm your guard," said Bluemoon, narrowing her blue eyes.

"This is…"

"Don't you dare say it's beyond me, Mountainstone," said Bluemoon, stealing the words Mountainstone had choked on. Her tail stood upright, too aggressive for Mountainstone to see any way around involving her. But he couldn't easily bring her into this mess. She may have been a friend – in a strange, twisted, and unorthodox way – but she was a Clan-mate, an ordinary Clan-mate.

"Just, a second," said Mountainstone.

"Give me a reason," said Bluemoon. Mountainstone struggled, and she raised an eyebrow. "You don't have one."

"Would you stay here?" snapped Mountainstone, growling a little bit for effect. Though it didn't seem to frighten her, Bluemoon stuck her nose in the air and sat down. Relieved that _for once_, she was listening, Mountainstone pushed the bushes aside and took the last step.

He knew this part of the forest as the most closed in, where the trees were so long-branched that they knotted above his head. Prey didn't run here often. In the last rays of evening light, everything seemed more shadow than light. A perfect place for the master of dark cats himself.

"Why are you here," said Mountainstone in a low voice. "This is not a realm for you to control."

"Mountainstone, naïve kit," said Tigerstar, unfazed by Mountainstone's raised shackles and tense voice. "There is no realm outside of my control."

"You were banished," said Mountainstone. "You have not set paw here since the War of Shadows."

"You helped me, don't you recall?" said Tigerstar with a smirk. "You saved me from eternal hellfire. I must say, Mountainstone, _thank you._"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk with my apprentice." Tigerstar recoiled, pretending to be affronted.

"I'm not your _apprentice_," spat Mountainstone. "I'm the one that's going to stop you, _don't you recall?_"

"I wish you luck with that." Tigerstar stretched, his long claws slicing into the grass with spiritual strokes for a second. Mountainstone studied the old Dark Forest cat, wondering how he would hold up in a fight. Tigerstar had those dangerous claws, and his paws were huge – easily the size of Willowleaf's head. His eyes had just that tint of madness in them that reminded Mountainstone that he could not easily expect to fight in a traditional manner.

"How sweet," said Tigerstar. "You really think you can fight me and win?"

Mountainstone sank deeper into the ground, his paws clenching, his claws sliding out. He felt his heart beating faster at the very thought of a fight, of letting his claws slice through Tigerstar's pelt, of feeling the splash of blood against his fur.

"If it means saving the Clans, I will win," said Mountainstone. He slid a paw to the side, and Tigerstar moved in sync, so that they circled around the clearing. Mountainstone knew that despite his carefree appearance, Tigerstar was itching for a fight as well – his breathing had sped up, and his ears were alert, listening for Mountainstone to make the first move.

"You're too late," said Tigerstar through a hiss. "You'll never stop me now. StarClan will do anything to save their holy hides."

"You plan to use StarClan," said Mountainstone. "How?"

"StarClan is lost," said Tigerstar. "I merely mean to remind them of the only cats capable of dealing the final blow."

"What?" said Mountainstone. He was almost startled out of his stance, but he narrowed his eyes so as to keep concentrated on his foe. "You think we would destroy StarClan?"

"Well, you're certainly capable of it," said Tigerstar with a smirk. "Think about it, Mountainstone. Without StarClan, there would be nothing you could not do. A war against RiverClan? Not a problem. You could take over the four Clans – there are four of you, are there not?"

"There are five of us," said Mountainstone. "Pay attention to your prophecies, Tigerstar. You can't underestimate us."

"I don't underestimate you," said Tigerstar. He grinned, and Mountainstone growled at the sign of open aggression. "Weren't you listening? You're the only ones who could destroy StarClan for good."

"I would never do that," said Mountainstone. "Get that in your brain. I will _never_ let StarClan perish."

"Oh?" said Tigerstar. "They don't seem to be doing you any favors."

That was true, Mountainstone supposed, but this was too far. He growled, leaping at Tigerstar, who feinted away. Mountainstone crouched at the paws of the taller tom, calculating how hard he would have to strike to put his claws right through Tigerstar's throat.

"You can't fool me!" shouted Mountainstone. "I will never fall for your tricks!"

"Mountainstone?" The shrill cry made him turn around, jerking entirely out of the battle. With a laugh, Tigerstar slapped him across the face with a hard paw, and Mountainstone slid across the clearing and right into –

"Bluemoon!" said Mountainstone, fighting to his feet. "I told you to stay back."

"Yeah, then you started yelling, and…" Bluemoon broke off as she saw past Mountainstone's shoulder. Tigerstar sat calmly watching them, a predatory look in his eyes. "Good StarClan…"

"Hello, Bluemoon," said Tigerstar cheerfully. "I was hoping we would meet."

"You stay away from her," said Mountainstone, stepping in front of his Clan-mate. The rush of battle still pounded in his ears, but Mountainstone forced himself to think rationally. Bluemoon could see Tigerstar – an innocent Clan-mate was now facing off with the Dark Forest's leader. This was his position, standing in-between, cutting the two apart.

It seemed, though, that his middleman position was suddenly at the forefront. Now there was no keeping Bluemoon and the others out of the clearing, out of Tigerstar's eye.

"Mountainstone, I want to see her," said Tigerstar. "After all, she is one of my warriors."

"What?" said Bluemoon and Mountainstone at the same time. Mountainstone glared back at his blue-pelted Clan-mate, but she appeared just as shocked. "No, you've made a mistake."

"No mistake," said Tigerstar. "Your mind entered my realm before it ever entered the living world. You and your brother are rightfully mine to claim."

"You're lying," said Bluemoon, her paws trembling. "Greyheart and I will _never_ belong to you."

"Then why do you even know my name?" said Tigerstar. Mountainstone stood, numb, as the great tom approached them. Bluemoon stammered for an answer and couldn't reach one.

"Don't believe me?" said Tigerstar with a grin. "Ask your mother."

_Ivypool?_ Mountainstone blinked twice, taking in Bluemoon's terrified features, and then he realized that they were in stalemate. It was his turn to step in. Growling, Mountainstone rounded on Tigerstar again and padded towards him.

"You will leave Bluemoon alone," said Mountainstone.

"Or what?" said Tigerstar. "I suppose I'll have you to answer to?"

"You'll have all of us to answer to," said Mountainstone in a low voice. "If I have the power to wipe out StarClan, you'd best believe I can wipe you out as well."

For a second, a trace of uncalculated fear entered Tigerstar's eyes, and Mountainstone grinned. Then the mask was back, and the spiritual cat hissed, pulling away.

"You wait, Mountainstone," said Tigerstar. "You five are capable of only destruction. You say you'll hold your powers back now, but will you? I suspect that once you get going, it will be impossible to stop." He winked. "Everyone falls victim to power, even the strongest warriors."

Then the shadows swallowed him whole.

It took three seconds for the Dark Forest smell to fade away, but as soon as it did, Mountainstone whirled on Bluemoon. She should have stayed back! He opened his jaws to yell at her for being stupid, wishing that she could have just listened to him for _once_ in her sorry existence!

Bluemoon was staring at the space where Tigerstar had been, lost in possibilities and threats delivered to her from the jaws of the master of lies himself. Mountainstone readied himself to yell, fixating on her torn face.

"Are you okay?" Mountainstone said instead. Bluemoon looked up at him and sucked in a breath, as she usually did before she gave him an earful of protest. Mountainstone winced away preemptively, waiting for the defensive screeching to begin.

"No, I'm confused and afraid," said Bluemoon instead. Mountainstone blinked. Usually, it would have been Mountaintone's fault that she was confused, that she wasn't okay. _He _had dragged her into this. _He_ had to pay. And StarClan help him – he had never heard the words "I'm" and "afraid" in the same sentence from her.

"What?"

"Shut up! I'm not going to say it again!"

"No, you don't need to…"

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just…expecting some screaming."

"Do you want me to start yelling? I can start yelling." Bluemoon had found her place again, and now she glared at him as ferociously as ever. Mountainstone was glad to see the fury, actually.

"No!" he said. "No, it's just…"

"Too bad," said Bluemoon. "What in StarClan's name, Mountainstone? Why were you talking to Tigerstar? What – only capable of destruction? Holding back your _powers_? What is he talking about?"

"It's complicated," said Mountainstone. This wasn't what he had been expecting. He had hope, d _never_ to have this conversation, and he certainly wasn't going to have it with Bluemoon of all cats!

"Well, you had best un-complicate it, then," said Bluemoon.

"Let's just go back to camp," said Mountainstone. He didn't know what to say. Could he claim that it was beyond her, that she was out of her depth, that it didn't _involve_ her? If what Tigerstar said was true, she was certainly involved. If his suspicions were correct, every member of the Clan was being pulled into this, no matter the depth. And StarClan only knew what was truly beyond Bluemoon, because she seemed capable of anything she put her stubborn mind to.

"Tell me!" Currently, however, it seemed her stubborn mind had been set to getting the truth. Mountainstone gritted his teeth. He could just refuse to tell her. It would be easiest that way, but then what would she do? Tell the rest of the Clan about the encounter? Bluemoon was too mouse-brained to admit to something being too important that she was to be left in the dark.

"I can't tell you." It was worth a shot anyways. "You can't tell _anyone_ what you heard today, okay?"

"Tell me, and I'll give you my silence," said Bluemoon. Mountainstone growled, but Bluemoon didn't react. "Go on. I'm waiting to hear what you have to say."

"I'm not going to tell you. It's…"

"I'm part of this, too, whether you like it or not. Tell me."

"Bluemoon, you don't understand…"

"You know what else I don't understand? Some elder's tale figure is suddenly telling me that I belong to him, and you seem particularly acquainted with him. I wonder how Lionstar would take that news?"

"I'm sure he would understand," said Mountainstone, holding her eyes. It took a moment for that to sink in, and then she was on her paws again, spitting.

"You mean RiverClan's right about all these stupid secrets?" she hissed. "I can't believe it! Lionstar is actually hiding things from us!"

"Bluemoon – "

"I defended him, you know," said Bluemoon, shaking. "Everyone else is throwing their secret theories around, but I said that Lionstar would _never_ lie to us."

"It's not really lying…"

"Oh, are we relying on technicalities now?" said Bluemoon. "That's just like you. I shouldn't even be surprised."

"Now, what does that mean?"

"It means you're a fox-heart!"

A pause as Mountainstone stared at her. He had taken her insults before, but never had she been so serious about her words. Never had her eyes been wet like this, never had her anger been entirely justified. Mountainstone didn't know what to say, so he just stood there.

"I hate you," said Bluemoon. "I hate you so much."

"You probably should," said Mountainstone. Bluemoon couldn't meet his eyes.

"Good, because I do." She sniffed. "I won't say anything about Tigerstar."

"I appreciate that."

"StarClan...just…fall in the river."

Mountainstone let her storm off, staring at the grass, which now was crisscrossed by the slight moonlight that could fit between the tree-cast shadows. How many cats were going to scream like this and run off, all because he couldn't tell them that he was more…more what? More talented? Special? Noble? Was he their hero, and they were all just distressed kits floating upriver? He didn't feel like a hero. Heroes didn't make she-cats cry, didn't lie to their Clans, didn't mess up so badly...Maybe he was only capable of destroying things. Maybe, once this was all over, he would see that the Clan had been taken apart, and maybe he wouldn't be able to repair it.

* * *

**I know there are some Bluemoon fans out there...:)**

** Yes, some of the stuff in here ties in War of Shadows plot-plot things, but if you haven't read that, don't worry. All will be explained next chapter. **

******What did you think? Let me know in a review if you liked it or have thoughts as to what will happen next. Thanks, everyone, and I'll see you soooooon!**

**~Elsi**


	9. Chapter 7: Family Matters

**In which Elsi sucks at chapter names. A lot.**

**Anyways, hi, everyone! This chapter took me a while, I must admit. I still don't know if I'm entirely happy with it. Still, it helped me reach my NaNoWriMo goals, and it's PARTICULARLY long. It's about the length of a Fidelity chapter, which means - long. Long long. Long. Probably don't expect such greatness in the future.**

**This takes place like a day after Chapter 6. Also, I apologize if Doveheart's name pops up in this scene. I screwed up and forgot she was gone. I think I fixed it all, but if it shows up, don't get too confused. That's just a screw-up on my part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Family Matters

Skysong didn't know what to say.

"Bluemoon's _mind_ entered the Dark Forest even before it entered the world of the living?" said Birdpaw. "That's exactly what he said?"

Mountainstone nodded.

"He also was almost daring me to destroy StarClan," said Mountainstone. "He was so convinced that we would do it."

"That's ridiculous," said Lionstar. "We know you wouldn't."

"Doesn't seem so far-fetched, actually," said Littlefalcon. Silence fell as the others looked at the small golden tom. He lifted his amber-blue eyes. "What? I can see what Tigerstar's argument would be. Don't we need that?"

"Bluemoon _knew_ him?" said Birdpaw. "On sight?"

"That doesn't make sense," said Lionstar. She glanced at Ivypool, who was particularly quiet, way too quiet to have just heard that her kits were now targets. "Ivypool?"

"It does make sense," said Ivypool. "I kitted while fighting a battle in the Dark Forest."

"It's true," said Jayfeather. "I thought Bluemoon and Greyheart were born after you came back, though."

"I must have dragged them with me," said Ivypool. She closed her eyes, tight. Skysong felt a little ill as she watched the proud she-cat shake her head. How would Skysong deal with that sort of responsibility? She and Ivypool had a power in common, the same power that had been responsible for this.

"We must help Bluemoon and Greyheart," said Lionstar at once.

"What?" said Mountainstone. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw."

"She should not have to deal with this information alone," said Lionstar. "And Greyheart should be informed immediately. Like it or not, we now know that those two are going to be involved."

"Ivypool?" said Birdpaw gently, but Ivypool didn't answer. Skysong felt her stomach churning just imagining being in the silver warrior's paws – she would hate to actually know that her kits had to be dragged into this mess, especially if her own powers were to blame. Was this how Lionstar felt, then, constantly? She guessed she hadn't looked at it from Lionstar's perspective.

"You should tell them now," said Littlefalcon, turning to Mountainstone.

"Now?" said Mountainstone. "It really isn't time-sensitive."

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were hiding from something," said Birdpaw. Mountainstone gritted his teeth, and Skysong saw that it took all his effort to not snap at the medicine cat apprentice.

"I really think it would be better to give Bluemoon some time to deal with this."

"She's going to be looking for support," said Jayfeather. "Lend it now and you avoid her putting her trust in the wrong people." He tilted his head to the side, reading Mountainstone just as Skysong was intending to do. Skysong tentatively opened his mind with her powers, just enough to see what he was feeling. It was fear alright, fear of some past encounter. By a brief search of Mountainstone's surface thoughts, Skysong could make out memories of Bluemoon's screams, of her eyes wet with tears. It startled her just as much when Mountainstone shook his head violently and glared at Skysong.

**What do you think you're doing?** Skysong had forgotten that Mountainstone had always been the best at telepathy, out of the five of them. She smiled sheepishly.

"Mountainstone, Skysong, why don't you help Ivypool explain the situation," said Lionstar. "I'll call them in here so you can talk privately."

Skysong blinked at her address, but before she could protest, Littlefalcon had tapped her on the shoulder with his tail.

"Good luck," he said. "I hope they take it alright."

He joined Birdpaw on their way out the den. Then it was Skysong, Mountainstone, and Ivypool, who seemed to still need a moment to struggle with what she was feeling.

"Hey," said Mountainstone, stepping closer to Skysong. "Not cool."

"Sorry," said Skysong. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Asking would work, too."

"Did you seriously push her away?"

"Wouldn't you have?" Mountainstone's features darkened, as they did when he was angry. Skysong would have taken a step back, had she known that the anger wasn't actually because of her. "Greyheart's involved in this, too."

"That's different." _Greyheart's involved._ The realization hurt her somewhere between her temples and in her heart.

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes! Greyheart is my…"

"Go on, I'm sure he would love to hear you say it."

"Point is, he would understand."

"What, I was just going to tell Bluemoon the truth?" said Mountainstone.

"What about the truth?" Skysong broke away from her brother, glancing near the entrance of the den. Both littermates lingered there, perfect images of Ivypool and Bumblestripe from the distance. Skysong swallowed at the look in Greyheart's blue eyes as he approached them. "What's this about, Skysong?"

"It's a bit of a difficult story," said Skysong. She took note of Mountainstone smirking out of the corner of her eye. To avoid both situations, Skysong trotted over to Ivypool, who looked up carefully.

"Ivypool?" Bluemoon pronounced her mother's name as if she was sinking into her hunting crouch – delicately. Ivypool looked up at her daughter. "I…had a question."

"Yes," said Ivypool. Bluemoon blinked. Carefully, Ivypool stretched to her full height and looked at her kits in the eye. "Yes, I kitted while in the Dark Forest. There is a possibility that you were actually born when I was…"

"What?" Greyheart blinked a few times. "I don't understand."

Bluemoon looked to Mountainstone for some sort of grudging permission, and he nodded. Then Bluemoon turned to her brother.

"An apparition of Tigerstar appeared to me…" She was off, explaining everything in precise detail. Skysong could almost see the scene herself. Even thought she had heard Mountainstone explain, Bluemoon was far more interested in the details, as to be expected of a cat who was new to the entire situation. Skysong watched Greyheart take it all in – the shock, the pain, the despair, then the soft acceptance Skysong had come to connect with Greyheart.

"So," he said, turning to Ivypool, "this is because you were a spy?"

"Yes," said Ivypool. "Tigerstar had me fight a major battle."

"While you kitted?" said Bluemoon.

"Yes."

"So you…?"

"Kept going back and forth, yes," said Ivypool. "It is within the power of the Dark Forest to summon a cat, even if they aren't asleep. But the pain of kitting woke me up repeatedly, so I swung back and forth." She shrugged, and Skysong was amazed at how casually the lie came out. Ivypool, it seemed, was accustomed to lying to everyone, even her own kits. Skysong cast a glance at Greyheart, who looked up at her at that moment. It hurt to see him just accepting this supernatural event.

"I know it can be hard to take in," Skysong said.

"No kidding," said Bluemoon. "I want to know why it even matters. I thought Tigerstar was gone. That's what all the elders stories say."

"Elders tell stories of past wars, not current ones," said Ivypool. "What matters is that Tigerstar is a very real threat. You don't have to worry. It's being dealt with."

There were a few precious seconds of silence, to be broken, of course, by Bluemoon's biting laugh.

"It's being _dealt with_? Do you really expect me to accept that as an explanation?"

"Bluemoon…" said Mountainstone.

"Don't you say a word," said Bluemoon, silencing Mountainstone with just a glare. "A ghost of a cat long dead appeared to me and told me that I belonged to _him._ Now I'm being told that he actually may have some claim over my brother and me? I'm not accepting your passive voice explanation as an excuse."

"Bluemoon, it's alright," said Greyheart. He nudged his sister's shoulder fondly. "These things are kept secret for a reason."

"And I'm demanding to know if that reason is really better than giving someone peace of mind," said Bluemoon. "I could be sucked up by a demon cat any day now, and you won't even let me in on the secrets you and Lionstar are keeping?"

"We won't let anything happen to you," snapped Mountainstone, getting to his paws. Skysong pressed her tail to her brother's flank to calm him, but the sparks between them wouldn't be soothed away, no matter how Skysong and Greyheart tried.

"Bluemoon, Greyheart, I'm sorry." Ivypool was so bare in front of her kits. It sort of scared Skysong. "I know how it feels to be alone, to feel like you're not as special."

"Do you?" said Bluemoon. "It feels to me like you've been more special than you've let on."

Mother and daughter exchanged a long, painful glance.

"Please understand, just for a little bit," said Ivypool. "I'll tell you everything as soon as we can find a way to do it without hurting the Clan."

"You're already hurting the Clan," said Bluemoon. "There isn't much left." She shook her head. "I can't understand your secret keeping, but I'll trust for now that it's for the good of the Clan." She glanced between Ivypool, Skysong, and Mountainstone. "I demand answers."

"We'll figure out a way to get them to you," said Ivypool. "Bear with me, Bluemoon, please?"

"Leave it at that," said Greyheart to his sister. Bluemoon nodded cautiously. Greyheart glanced up and gave them a smile, a perfect Greyheart smile. "Please, when you know something, tell us."

"You can't tell anyone about this," said Ivypool as her kits turned to go. "I'm serious. Not even Brackenheart." Bluemoon hissed at that, her tail waving in protest to the taunt. But Skysong was glad Ivypool had made the joke.

"Brackenheart?" said Mountainstone as soon as Bluemoon was out of earshot.

"Where have you been?" said Skysong, nudging her brother. "Bluemoon and Brackenheart have been dancing around each other for moons."

"I thought Brackenheart was still hung up on Willowleaf."

"It's kind of hard to be hung up on Willowleaf when she's obviously padding after another tom," said Skysong. She shook her head. "I really wish she wouldn't."

"You really dislike Mouseclaw that much, huh?" said Mountainstone, a teasing smile on his face. The two siblings waved their tails to Ivypool, seeing that the older warrior needed another few moments to take it all in after the discussion. Skysong shrugged. It wasn't as if she really _disliked_ Mouseclaw, honestly, but…it was all a little dicey, wasn't it? He had been Willowleaf's mentor, and at one point, Willowleaf had suspected him of growing too close to a RiverClan she-cat. Yes, he had proven to be fairly loyal to Willowleaf, but the last thing she needed was to lean on another cat as much as she leant on Mouseclaw. It left a funny feeling in Skysong's stomach.

"I just want as few cats involved as possible," said Skysong. "It's becoming so much harder to differentiate Clan and prophecy."

"I don't want them to become the same," said Mountainstone. "I feel like, if that ever happens, it will be the end for real."

"Maybe it's inevitable, then," said Skysong. "Maybe we're nearing the end. Prophecy-fulfilling time."

"Do you think that's really how this works?" said Mountainstone.

"I guess it has to be."

"I guess."

"Seems sort of calculated, though."

"Do you think we'll be ready?"

"I think we have to be."

Mountainstone nodded, appearing fairly forlorn. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"So, Bluemoon and Greyheart are now officially part of the equation," he said. "More cats to worry about."

Skysong nodded. She had always feared that one day Greyheart would be dragged into this mess – it was part of the reason she had tried so desperately to stay away from him. Maybe he had been involved all along.

The thought occurred to her with the gravity of lightning strike, and Skysong suddenly stood straighter.

"Revelation?"

"I'll see you later." Skysong bounded the remainder of the way down the Highledge, making a beeline for Greyheart, who had separated from Bluemoon and now was wandering towards Stealthstep and Brackenheart, on the other side of the clearing.

"Greyheart." As always when she called, Greyheart turned around right away.

"What is it?" said Greyheart, frowning.

"I just realized," said Skysong. "We're finally on even footing." She beamed, her heart fluttering. She had never been given this sort of an option – the chance to be so close to Greyheart, the possibility of actually being _with_ him. It was something Skysong had tried to put out of her mind, but now it was open.

"What?" said Greyheart. He blinked. "Are you saying…?"

"You know me," said Skysong. "You know me better than I know myself."

"Apparently you know me better than I know myself, too," said Greyheart. The look about him was wrong, and it gave Skysong reservation. Hadn't he been the one waiting on her? It suddenly seemed reverse. Had she been wrong? Skysong felt heat gathering in her cheeks, and her defensive comments rose to the forefront of her mind. Skysong had to fight to keep them out of the way of their conversation.

"I thought…this would mean…"

"Skysong…" Greyheart looked pained. "You're still keeping secrets from me."

"But you're involved now," said Skysong. "That means I don't have to stay away from you." If anything, her words had a negative effect, and Greyheart's frown deepened. "Oh, come on. Aren't you happy I'm finally giving you the time of day?" Her words slipped out meaner than anticipated. "Sorry, I…"

"Didn't mean that, I know," said Greyheart. "But you did mean it earlier, that you don't have to stay away from me." He sighed. "I haven't changed, you know."

"You're involved," said Skysong.

"You can't just decide I'm good enough because you found out I had a strange and supernatural birth," said Greyheart. Skysong slid away from him. It had never been about how _good enough_ Greyheart was – or was it? She had, in essence, been holding back from him due to him being normal.

"Oh, now who's playing hard to get?" she muttered. It hadn't been what she had meant at all. She had meant to apologize, or something of the sort – some sort of recognition that her words had been misguided. Skysong still wasn't sure she understood why he was so reluctant.

"I'm not playing hard to get," said Greyheart, eyes flashing. "I – Skysong, you don't get to do this. You don't get to select one member of the Clan over another based on…on…on being involved in whatever it is you're planning!" Worried that the rest of the Clan may overheard, Skysong hissed softly between her teeth.

"You said you knew it was a secret for a reason," said Skysong. "You know I can't tell the rest of the Clan what's going on."

"Well, I wasn't going to encourage my sister to pick a fight," said Greyheart. "You know, I have half a mind to agree with Bluemoon."

"What's gotten into you?" said Skysong. He was losing his cool, his ever-present calm and cheer that defined him.

"This Clan isn't a group of pawns for you to push around," said Greyheart. "We're supposed to be a family, one big family, not a sect of normal cats and a few elite. No matter the secret, you can't put it before ThunderClan."

"I'm trying to _save_ ThunderClan," said Skysong. What was his problem, anyways?

"From what? Spiritual cats in the trees?" Greyheart's words were punctuated by his fury in a way Skysong had never heard. It nearly frightened her. This wasn't the cat she knew so well – he was fired up by something now, something new, and she didn't like seeing it.

"It's much more complex than you think," said Skysong.

"I'm not simple-minded."

"Well, stop treating my issues as though they can be solved by the likes of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greyheart's eyes flashed dangerously. He looked almost like Mountainstone in a bad mood, lurking over her head and showing off that he was well built. Were it not for the anger on his face, Skysong would have reminded herself that he was handsome, and that he still wanted _her._

Except now he didn't.

"I never should have come to you," said Skysong. "You know, I wanted to give you a chance, - give _us_ a chance."

"Yeah, because you suddenly found out I'm some magical dark cat," said Greyheart. He laughed more bitterly than even Skysong was accustomed to. "Sometimes, you really are hard to like."

"So don't bother," said Skysong. "What's holding you back? Go on, hate me, laugh at me. I'm just a foolish she-cat that ripped your heart in half, is that right?"

Greyheart realized very suddenly what he had done, as if the way Skysong couldn't stop herself from trembling wasn't indication enough.

"I would never hate you," said Greyheart. "But I'm not willing to let you choose me because of the way I was born. It doesn't work like that."

"Then enlighten me, oh wise one, how does it work in Greyheart land? Last time I checked, it had a lot to do with throwing yourself at a she-cat no matter how many times she rejects you." Skysong gritted her teeth together in order to stop her tears from falling, and she choked out her words again. "I didn't – "

"I know you don't mean half of what you say," said Greyheart. "Skysong, this Clan…we're a family. ThunderClan is everything to me. You can't divide it in half with your secrets and higher purpose. Until you can see that, I have to side with the part of my family not trying to split it up."

"Why?"

"Because someday, Skysong, I would like to start a real family with you. It would hurt too much to see you break our family just as easily as you would break ThunderClan."

At the frozen shock on her face, Greyheart licked his lips and touched his nose to her cheek, lingering for a moment too long before backing away. His typical soft smile was back. Skysong didn't know if that made her glad or not. Her heart was beating too fast to really figure it out.

"Think about that, okay?" he said. Skysong nodded stiffly, and Greyheart shifted back towards the other young warriors as if their conversation hadn't happened. As if his entire world hadn't flipped upside – which Skysong was now realizing was exactly what happened. How could she demand something of Greyheart when he had just discovered that he had been claimed by the Dark Forest?

She felt like a top-notch mouse-brain, so, her cheeks burning, Skysong turned and made her way into the forest for some space.

_A family?_ Her pelt was on fire. Skysong trembled with the very thought, but she had to admit that something inside her was already purring. She had always known Greyheart loved her, but the thought of really being his mate, of having his kits hadn't entirely registered in her mind. Did she want to be a mother?

She thought about Ivypool, about how the normally made-of-iron she-cat had been brought so low by the anger of her kits and the realization that they could be in danger. Were Skysong in Ivypool's position, she would have died on the spot, or at least passed out from the exertion and the pain. Now that she considered it, Ivypool had to be a whole lot tougher than Skysong had thought – which was saying a lot. To be a mother, to see your own kits turn against you and blame you for their problems…Skysong shivered at the thought.

It dawned on her that she wouldn't mind having Greyheart's kits.

What would they look like? Her pelt was grey, as was his, but they were far from the same. Would their kits have Greyheart's thick black stripes, or would they look more mottled, as she did? Would they have his eyes, his broad shoulders, his peaceful demeanor, his smile? Would they have her temper, her disdain, her…her powers? Was it possible to pass on her powers? She supposed that was impossible – Greyheart would have started displaying Ivypool's powers. Although, Mountainstone and Lionstar shared powers, too…could it have been that somehow, their powers had deviated from Lionstar's? She supposed that was a silly theory.

It then dawned on her that Greyheart was right: she couldn't even think about having a real family when the entire Clan was falling apart. ThunderClan had stopped being her true family when she was a kit, when she had first found out that she was different. But she loved it all the same. She loved ThunderClan with everything she had. Maybe the time had come for her to re-embrace the Clan as the family she _really_ needed. For that, she would need to tell them the truth: her powers, the rift in the heavens, everything. Suddenly, it didn't seem like a difficult prospect.

It was becoming increasingly true that the Clan was going to be involved in this final fight. For all of Skysong's life she had clung to this secret, harboring it from all eyes. She had told her littermates. Then her parents. Then Ivypool, Jayfeather, and Doveheart. Then Brackenfur. All of that had been long ago, but it was still…it wasn't as if horrible things had happened just because Skysong told the secret. Brackenfur had been subject to Willowleaf's mistakes. The other adults had already been involved.

_But now Greyheart is involved._ The idea appealed to her. It would feel good to tell Greyheart. He had been kept out of her life in this way for too long. _Soon the entire Clan will be involved._

"We can't keep the secret much longer," said Skysong to open space. The forest didn't answer her, but she didn't need anyone to give her answers anymore. Sorreltail and the others had a major squabble planned with Lionstar, and if Skysong didn't put a stop to it, the Clan would fall apart. The only way to mend the Clan - to put the family she had always, _always_ had, even in the times she tried to ignore it – was to tell them her truth.

* * *

**Oh! There's a new poll on my profile, and it would be really awesome if you could check it out! I want to see which OC's you guys like best, for...ahem, figuring out how much heartbreak I can work into this. Mwahaha. I'm half kidding. Anyways, please let me know! If you have a really strong opinion, you can leave it in the reviews. I would like that, actually. :)**

**You guys are the best! Thank you so much for your views, reviews, favorites, followings, all of that. I really appreciate your support! Keep it up ;)**

**Next chapter: The Present and the Future (Littlefalcon). Hopefully it will only take me two infinities, instead of six. Littlefalcon is so hard to write...**

**See you soon!**

**~Elsi**


	10. Chapter 8: Words are Power

**Basically, I majorly lied. This is not a Littlefalcon chapter - it's a Birdpaw chapter. I found out that Chapter 10 is supposed to be Bird POV, and I didn't want two Birdpaw chapters in a row, so I switched them. I hope this is to your liking! It is very long for this fic. So, be warned. Very long chapter ahead.**

**If you haven't already, please go answer the poll on my page! It's super important for the next few chapters. Thanks, everyone!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Words are Power

Birdpaw watched Jayfeather work, half wondering if she should make herself known to him. He was upset with her, as he had been since Willowshine had abandoned him. Birdpaw wondered if there as anything she could do to get back in his good graces, as lately, he had been more irate. Cautiously, she stepped towards her mentor.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she said. Jayfeather flicked his tail.

"Can you think of anything?"

"Well, no, but I just wanted to –"

"Talk, then. That seems to be what you're really good at, isn't it? Talking? Lying?"

"Stop being so upset," said Birdpaw. "So I avoided the truth."

"You always avoid the truth."

"I'm sorry!"

Jayfeather made a soft noise that could have been disapproval, but Birdpaw moved forward.

"I actually had a request to make," she said.

"You're not just going to place the idea in my head?"

"No!" Birdpaw sat beside her mentor, who paused from sorting through the herbs to glance blindly through her. "I had a request about…about my name."

"Getting ahead of yourself a little bit, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know…" Birdpaw shrugged. "My littermates are all warriors, and I don't want to push you, but I don't want you to not hear my thoughts."

"Go on."

"I was just thinking about names the other day, because they tend to mean something. Mountainstone is this big, sturdy warrior, and there's the earth thing, so that makes sense; and Willowleaf, I mean, willows have leaves, and leaves don't hurt anyone, so Willowleaf is happy; and Greyheart is of course named for his heart because he has the biggest one of anyone I've met; and even if it's just Dustfur because of the way he looks, Dustfur's name means something. So then I was thinking about _your_ name, and it made me realize that Leafpool must have named you for Crowfeather, and – "

She ducked as she realized that her tongue had tripped her. Jayfeather's eyes were murderous.

"Jays have feathers," he said stubbornly.

"Please, hear me out," she said, holding her powers back to the best of her ability. Jayfeather glared, and then shifted and nodded. "Anyways, so you were named after Crowfeather, and I'm sure you don't like that, because you should be named for your own merit, right? So I just thought, what if _I_ was named Birdfeather, not after Crowfeather, but after _Jayfeather_, because the name is yours now, and you deserve it." She ended her tirade there and took a deep breath. She hadn't let her words flow like that, so unrestrained, in quite a while. Jayfeather stood staring at her, blinking stupidly. Birdpaw hesitated, unsure if she had even been right to speak up. Then she saw the tiniest of smirks appear on her mentor's face.

"Birds have feathers, I suppose," he said. "I'll consider it."

"Thank you, Jayfeather!" said Birdpaw, beaming. She hated to see him this way, all moody and upset. Maybe if she could figure out a way to convince him into turning to Cinderheart more…

"Hey, hey," said Jayfeather. "Don't just stand hovering in my space. Go find your littermates or check on Nightkit and Marshkit, or something like that."

Birdpaw nodded enthusiastically. She felt a little lighter. It didn't feel like he was rejecting her anymore, or locking her away. Had her words done the trick? She just wanted him to know that she appreciated him taking her on. All those moons ago, at the very start of her apprenticeship, she had been the inconsequential littermate, the one that spoke too loudly or spoke too softly, and no one had looked at her twice. Now she knew that they respected her. Now she could feel her power growing every day, while her littermates stagnated. To some extent, Jayfeather had given her that power.

She moved into the light and headed for the nursery. Poppyfrost's second litter was nearly three moons now, although it seemed like no time at all. She could see the kits growing, though – Marshkit was the quiet one, often content when the apprentices gave him their attention, but more often satisfied to watch Nightkit steal the hearts of the warriors. Nightkit herself was a fluffy ball of energy who often tripped over her paws, but always stood up, promising to one day become Nightstar of ThunderClan – not to be confused with that silly ShadowClan leader, because he was old and ShadowClan, of course!

Snowpaw and Skysong were entertaining the antics of the kits currently – at least Snowpaw was. Skysong was watching her friend tussle with the kits, laughing along with Marshkit as Snowpaw tossed Nightkit a few tail-lengths. As Birdpaw approached, Skysong looked up, blue eyes gleaming.

"Hello," she said. "What can I help you with?"

"I just came for some fresh air, and I figured I would check on the kits," said Birdpaw.

"They're so energetic," said Skysong, her whiskers twitching. "I can't imagine anything possibly being wrong with them."

She watched with such a fondness. It took Birdpaw by surprise.

"You're certainly pleased to be here," she said. Skysong, embarrassed, bent down as if grooming her chest fur.

"I've had kits on my mind, recently."

"Really? Should I tell Jayfeather to prepare you a nest?"

"That's not what I mean," said Skysong, making a cross face. Birdpaw grinned. Skysong smiled back after a moment, making Birdpaw relax a little bit. It was good to see Skysong unwind. StarClan only knew the last time it had happened, and in this dangerous age, they didn't need to be tense to the point of breakdown all the time. Then Skysong tilted her head to the side and twitched her ears.

"Do you think I could tell him?" she said. Birdpaw paused. The thought had occurred to her, too, especially in the light of Sorreltail and the others getting worked up about Lionstar possibly hiding something from them. Maybe it would be best for the peace of the Clan if they let the secret out.

"I don't think it would end the world," said Birdpaw. "The medicine cats know that we're special, and I used my powers in front of Willowshine and Rushpaw once."

"In a dream, though," said Skysong. Birdpaw shrugged.

"Dreams, to medicine cats, are as real as normal life."

"I guess I should start seeing it that way."

"Would make things easier, huh?"

"Things would certainly be clearer." Skysong hummed to herself as Marshkit joined in the fight against Snowpaw. "Do you think I could tell her?"

"Who?"

"Snowpaw."

"Why would you want to?" Birdpaw blinked. Telling Greyheart was one thing – he was undoubtedly the cat Skysong was going to end up with, even if she denied it.

"She's a friend," said Skysong. "I don't think it's fair to have friends that don't even know what I am."

"You're their friend, as far as they are concerned," said Birdpaw. "And come on, it's better to have friends outside of it."

"Dustfur, you mean."

Birdpaw nodded.

"Maybe I let Greyheart know and keep Snowpaw out of it," said Skysong thoughtfully. "Greyheart is involved anyways."

"Are we going to do anything about that?"

"I don't see what we can do. Bluemoon and Greyheart are going to keep this secret for now. There's no use rushing the issue."

Birdpaw and Skysong exchanged a glance, and Skysong sighed.

"I just don't know what should be done," she said. "Everyone is on edge. I want to fix things. Make the Clan united again."

Birdpaw nodded, but a twinge of worry was in her stomach. She didn't like the idea of the entire Clan knowing her secret. She didn't want them to look at her as an outsider again, like the kit nobody really understood. She was a member of ThunderClan in her own right, without dragging her powers into it. Couldn't it stay that way?

XXXXX

Birdpaw looked up at the Moontree, her eyes caught in the way the leaves shone in the moonlight. They were positively silver, almost reflective.

"Willowshine said you saw this place in a dream," said Rushpaw. Birdpaw glanced up at the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, a little startled that she hadn't noticed him approach. "That makes you its discoverer, doesn't it?"

Birdpaw nodded, a little bashful. Rushpaw smiled, taking a seat beside her.

"Willowshine must not like you talking to me," she said.

"I'll find a way to please her," said Rushpaw.

"She'll want you to stay away from me."

"Do you want me to stay away from you?"

"No," said Birdpaw without much thought. Rushpaw smiled.

"Hey, Birdpaw," called Jayfeather. Nodding politely at Rushpaw, Birdpaw turned and padded back towards her mentor.

"Did you need me?"

"Observe," said Jayfeather in a quiet voice. Birdpaw glanced around. Flametail and Willowshine were sitting near each other, but the several tail-lengths separating them were tense and silent. Kestrelflight and Jaystrike stuck to Willowshine's other side, showing everyone exactly what was at stake. RiverClan and WindClan were united now. Bearclaw shifted beside Flametail.

"We're all here," said Willowshine suddenly. "If that's all, I have an announcement."

"I have an announcement, too," said Jayfeather. Willowshine narrowed her eyes.

"Well, by all means, the almighty prophet Jayfeather should have first say."

"No, do go on." Jayfeather's voice was dry, unfazed by the venom in Willowshine's tone. The RiverClan medicine cat beckoned Rushpaw to her side.

"I believe that in the light of our recovery from the land-shakings, Rushpaw has shown to be a true medicine cat of RiverClan and deserving of his medicine cat name."

Birdpaw watched as Jayfeather's claws dug into the ground. Her heart skipped a beat. It had been six sunrises since she had spoken to Jayfeather about her name – six! She hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"I, Willowshine, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons."

Birdpaw watched Rushpaw re-adjust, holding his head high and beaming around at them all. The other medicine cats watched with interest. He was incredible – all this tension, and still everyone liked Rushpaw.

"Rushpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to follow the guidance of StarClan above all else, and to protect the life of cats who walk under StarClan, even at the cost of your life?"

Birdpaw didn't know much, but she had been present for Jaystrike's ceremony. She knew that those were not the correct words, that Willowshine was omitting the section about avoiding Clan rivalries. A shiver ran up her spine, but it only fueled her anger, which radiated off Jayfeather at full force.

"I do," said Rushpaw, unfazed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Rushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rushfire. StarClan honors your loyalty and ingenuity, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

"Rushfire! Rushfire!" Jaystrike led the call, unbothered by the tension in the air between the medicine cats, and the others took up the name without hesitation. Birdpaw joined in, watching as Rushfire observed them with his head held high. When the chanting died down, Rushfire met her eyes and smiled. She returned the grin.

"I believe you had your announcement to make?" said Willowshine, her chin raised. It was a challenge, and Birdpaw half wondered whether or not Jayfeather would take the bait. Partly, it would be logical to let Birdpaw get her name at a different ceremony; that would be more respectful to both Birdpaw and Rushfire. Still, Willowshine was tempting him. Birdpaw almost didn't want her mentor to back down.

"I've been observing Birdpaw's skills for quite a while now," said Jayfeather. "I have held back on making her a full medicine cat for far too long. I believe she deserves to share the respect of us all with Rushfire."

"Very well," said Kestrelflight a little too coldly to be normal. Birdpaw met Jaystrike's excited eyes and looked away after a moment. Jaystrike hadn't spoken a word to her recently. Not since this tension had begun growing.

Jayfeather turned to Birdpaw, who in her observation had forgotten that this moment was supposed to be about _her._ Blinking, she met her mentor's glassy stare.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon the right-minded StarClan warriors to look down on this apprentice in favor. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and she will serve her Clan for many moons."

If RiverClan was looking for proof that Jayfeather had turned from StarClan, there it was, as if Jayfeather had covered it in decorations. Birdpaw wondered, not for the first time, if her mentor knew what he was doing in provoking RiverClan and WindClan.

"Birdpaw," said Jayfeather, bringing her attention – and her excitement – back. "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to create peace between Clan and Clan and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

_Create peace._ Jayfeather had responded to Willowshine's declaration with an even greater burden to carry. Birdpaw had never been one for peace – she was too soft-spoken or too outspoken, one or the other. But now she had words, and she had power. She _could_ create peace. No – she had to.

"I do," said Birdpaw. Jayfeather nodded.

"Then I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Birdpaw, from this moment you will be known…as Birdfeather." The name slipped from his lips, bringing a huge grin to her face. "StarClan honors your passion and your compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

There was a hesitant pause, and it was Rushfire who forced the others to awkwardly cry out – "Birdfeather! Birdfeather!" The word rushed over Birdfeather, and she glanced up, around the circle. These had been her friends, and now they called her name out of courtesy if nothing else. Jayfeather had altered the ceremony as much as Willowshine had, and they all knew it. Jayfeather sought for peace, and Willowshine fought the war StarClan had ordered.

"Enjoy your first night as a true medicine cat," said Bearclaw, nearest to Birdfeather. She smiled before curling up on the roots of the Moontree – the place _she_ had discovered – and closed her eyes.

Their dream world was getting smaller. Birdfeather noticed that before anything else, before she could even focus on Rushfire materializing before her. It only took two steps to close the distance between them.

"Rushfire," said Birdfeather. She tasted his name in her mouth, saw the image of those burning reeds in her mind, and then she sighed.

"Birdfeather," said Rushfire. Birdfeather flicked her ears in recognition, looking around their small little world. Beneath their feet was the typical scorched earth, the parched cracks running through it. At one time, there had been limitless earth for the two to share, but now, Birdfeather could see where the dream tapped out and fuzzy grey borders began to clarify. She had thought that she was imagining it at first, but now…

"Birdfeather," said Rushfire again, and Birdfeather glanced at him to find that he had been staring at her as she stared around their world. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations to you, too," said Birdfeather warmly. Her friend smiled, the motion infectious. In her fellow's eyes, she saw a sense of pride. She supposed that made sense. She was proud of him, too.

"I'm glad we get to share this moment together," said Rushfire, eyes deep as the lake. Birdfeather's whiskers twitched, and she felt her pelt heat up.

"Me, too," she said. "It's good to have an ally, someone I can trust." _Especially now that Willowshine has betrayed us._ She didn't want to say the words out loud, but Rushfire caught onto them anyways.

"My Clan is being pulled in all directions," said Rushfire, and the lights in his eyes diminished. "Willowshine has had a sign, and we cannot ignore it."

Birdfeather didn't know how to reply from that, didn't know what he was thinking.

"Did Mountainstone tell you about the wolf I saw?" said Rushfire, his eyes darting up to meet hers. Birdfeather nodded carefully.

"You trusted a random wolf in the woods, over your mentor?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Rushfire. "I trusted my own judgment that something was off about what StarClan had said, and I trusted you."

Birdfeather watched him for a little while, and then she couldn't help but give a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you," she said. "It's good to know I have someone on my side."

"You can rely on me," said Rushfire. He had that look in his eyes again, the one that scared Birdfeather, forced her to keep his eye contact, and make her suddenly feel as if the entire Clan was staring at her. It kind of made her feel warm inside, too.

"So tell me," said Rushfire. "Why would StarClan choose to push us together the night we receive our names? It's supposed to be the biggest sign a medicine cat receives." His eyes glinted.

"I…" Birdfeather didn't know how to reply. The truth – New StarClan, Old StarClan, everything - sprung to mind, although a lie would perhaps be easier. A twinge of guilt passed through her, and then she let it pass. A smirk dusted her features, and she slid a step closer. "I would think this was enough sign for you."

"It's more revealing of the two of us than I think either of us would care to admit," he said. Birdfeather sighed internally, relieved it had worked. Then the cream-colored tom took another step towards her and grinned down at her. "Sure you aren't hiding anything, pretty green eyes?"

"Of course I'm not hiding anything," said Birdfeather. She hated to do this to him, hated the way she could feel her own power radiating off of her.

Then she felt the power bending, splitting, breaking, and Rushfire stood there, staring at her, as if he had felt nothing at all.

"You're a horrible liar," he said.

Well. No one had ever said that to her before.

For a few seconds, Birdfeather stared at his unyielding face, thinking about the first time they had met, as kits. They had never really gotten along, not until the great epidemic. Was her conviction wavering? Was she getting too flustered? Was it the dream that was bending her lies back on her?

"Jayfeather and Birdfeather, a pair always hiding things," said Rushfire. Birdfeather hated the way he said it like that, but then he paused. "Was that purposeful?"

"I requested it," said Birdfeather, relieved at the change of topic. She almost explained why, about Crowfeather and Leafpool, but no – that was too close to Jayfeather's heart to be discussed. "As a thank you, and a way to make him feel less alone."

Rushfire had that look in his eyes again. When he stood this close to her, Birdfeather felt her breath being drawn to him, not just her eyes. He laughed a bit, although Birdfeather wasn't sure what was funny. She meowed in protest, and he just smiled down at her for a few seconds. Then his eyes got suddenly darker, his smile became far more intense.

"I requested my name, too," he said.

"Why?" said Birdfeather, perplexed.

"Isn't that obvious?" said Rushfire.

Birdfeather's throat went dry, and she almost asked about the implication, but it wasn't looking like her tongue was going to move at all. He didn't seem to mind, though. Nor did she. At least, until she saw movement in the air behind him.

"No," said Birdfeather. She saw the eyes gleam, saw from the edges of their tiny circular dream the movements of cats laboring forwards. Her fur stood on end, and Birdfeather glanced around. Everywhere. They were everywhere.

"Stand back," said Birdfeather.

"What's going on?" said Rushfire.

Birdfeather stared into the ranks of approaching StarClan warriors. In their front was a stern-mouthed ginger she-cat Birdfeather didn't recognize, a cat with dark eyes who stared, empty-mouthed. A quick scan of the clearing indicated that they were coming from all angles. She took a deep breath.

"You should wake up, if you can," said Birdfeather.

"They're StarClan," said Rushfire.

"Don't expect any prophetic signs," said Birdfeather. She felt her blood begin to heat up, felt the fur on her shoulders stand on edge. Smoke coiled up from the pads of her paws. She would have to fight. She could taste it.

"You're not possible going to fight?"

"Wake up, Rushfire!"

"No!" Rushfire hissed as he stepped closer to her, and Birdfeather made the extra step away from him. He couldn't stay here. "What are you going to do? What's going on, Birdfeather?"

"It's a little hard to explain."

"Try!"

"Hey, all of you!" Birdfeather directed her attention to the ginger she-cat in front, whose eyes narrowed. "You're coming at the wrong cats!"

"I don't think that's going to – "

"We're fighting for you."

"I'm not sure that's…"

He trailed off, seeing that the StarClan warriors had stopped their advance.

"Fighting for us?" The ginger she-cat rasped out the words.

"Yes, that's right." Birdfeather could hear the words radiating from her, felt their power as they held in the air. She had never felt more relieved. The smoke extinguished under her paws. "We're spies, don't you see? You have no reason to mistrust me."

"You're…the fire…"

"No, don't be silly," said Birdfeather. "I'm not trying to fight against you."

"The balance…" There were murmurs in the ranks behind them, words such as _border_ and _fire_, words like _power_ and _balance…_Birdfeather hoped she could exterminate them all, especially the doubts of fire.

"I want to help you," she said at last.

Her words lingered out into open space, and for a second, the progress stopped entirely. The dream wavered around them. Birdfeather closed her eyes in relief – they were waking, finally.

"You have to explain this," said Rushfire, and suddenly she was looking up into his frustrated eyes. "I need an explanation."

"No, you don't," said Birdfeather, but the words snapped, and Rushfire was unfazed. So he was immune somehow?

"The upcoming Gathering," said Rushfire. His face blurred before her, but she held onto the projection of his eyes as she woke.

_The upcoming Gathering,_ Birdfeather thought. _Yes…_

It seemed she had no choice but to trust him.

* * *

**Heheheheheh. They make me happy. Also - finally! No more apprentice names! Woo hoo! It's really hard to keep referring to them as Birdpaw and Rushpaw when the others have their names, honestly, so I'm very excited - Birdfeather and Rushfire! Also, just, come on - RushFIRE. Yes. I'm so proud of 12-year old me for coming up with that.**

**Next chapter WILL be Littlefalcon. Promise on that one. Then we come back to the upcoming Gathering, and Birdfeather and Rushfire! And mayhem. That is coming, too.**

**If you liked this, please leave me a review, favorite, and follow! Thanks to everyone who has already given me great feedback and support with this piece!**

**AND GO FILL OUT THE POLL. It's about your favorite OC's in this story. That hopefully shouldn't be hard?**

**~Elsi**


	11. Chapter 9: The Present and the Future

**Back to Littlefalcon. In other words - nothing will ever make sense ever again. Because, if you haven't picked up from the way he interacts with others, something is going down with poor Littlefalcon, be it just residual stress from having a pregnant WindClan mate or what.**

**In related news: Hailstorm! Reedwhisker! Oakfur!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Present and the Future

Littlefalcon opened his eyes slowly, knowing at first the faint taste of smoke residing on the tip of his tongue, remembering only how it felt for the wind to move so desolately through his pelt. He stood in a small pocket of darkness, feeling very much as though he was the only living creature for miles around.

The world was on fire.

Flames cascaded up in a semi-circle around him, encasing Littlefalcon in what should have been a protective shield, but really blocked everything from him. The taste of smoke in his mouth was replaced with the taste of fear, and more than that, of despair. He knew what world this was. He knew into what he was staring – the end of all things. The end of a world, the end of it all, the end that could only come with hellfire.

The end of himself, too, now that he considered it more closely. Littlefalcon wondered if there was going to be some respite, or if he was to be caught in this cycle for the rest of eternity, sitting in the flames unable to move as everything crumbled around him. As everything finished crumbling – it had been deteriorating for a while. He could measure the rate of deterioration, if he thought about it. No, that seemed far too difficult for a dream.

That's right. This was a dream. Littlefalcon closed his eyes, but still the roar of eternal flames stopped him from reaching total darkness, total concentration. He sighed, and his breath condensed in the air like water droplets. But that was wrong, too.

His eyes shot open for real this time. Moonlight slapped him abrasively, and Littlefalcon realized where he was. He stood in the center of the camp, unmoving, his chin tilted up towards the stars. How had this happened? Had he slept-walked?

"You're not okay, are you?" Littlefalcon blinked, and sitting before him was Icecloud. Her soft eyes shone just as brightly as the stars. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes, I do," said Icecloud. She moved forward, looking as though she wanted to reach out and lick back the fur that always stood up behind his ears, or nuzzle him back into the nursery again. But she restrained herself, standing in front of him, as though he had put up a barrier between them. Littlefalcon hadn't meant to do that.

"I can take care of myself." He could not stop his words. He could not prevent the barrier from solidifying. It got more tangible everyday. He had started putting up the barriers between him and the others, too – Skysong, Mountainstone. All of them.

"You're not alright," said Icecloud again. "I can see it. You think you can hide what you're feeling from everyone by being so calm."

"I'm fine," said Littlefalcon again. He was calm – he had always been calm. Calm was acceptance. Calm was not fear. Calm was not tension. Calm was foreseeing the end and accepting it, not fighting it. He could not fight. He did not have it in him to fight.

"I'm your mother. I know when you're upset."

"I appreciate the maternal concern, but – "

"No, stop," said Icecloud. Her eyes were angry now. Littlefalcon hadn't seen her angry, not in a long time. It stopped him from moving. "You're hiding something."

Littlefalcon didn't bother denying it.

"You have something you aren't saying," said Icecloud. "You want to keep it from the others. Is it a problem for them?"

_More than you could know._

"I won't endanger the others," said Littlefalcon. "My littermates are important. The Clan is important. Trust me. I'm doing my best."

"Is your best enough?"

"Aren't you supposed to believe I'm capable of anything I put my mind to?"

"Are you putting your mind to it?" Icecloud shook her head. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"I don't see how I could." There was too much to explain. Too many layers. He smiled, though. She deserved that. "I really am grateful for the concern."

"You're so polite," said Icecloud. "I can see why Lionstar chose you to train to become ThunderClan's great leader."

The words strummed in Littlefalcon's heart, the positive warm buzz he needed. Icecloud still thought he was worthy. Icecloud still believed that he was the great leader, because he was! It had been written out for him all along. _Water will fall into starlit power –_ power, he had always been the most powerful. Most masterful of his powers.

His powers.

Littlefalcon nearly laughed aloud, and he turned away from Icecloud.

"I should get more sleep," he said. His words were robotic now, directing him instead of the other way around, like a part of his brain was living his life on autopilot. He didn't know if he was in control anymore. He didn't think he could stop it.

"If you need to get the burden off your chest," said Icecloud as he treaded back to the den, "you can come and find me. No matter what it is, I won't love you any less."

Her blind compassion made him smile. It made sense that Lionstar loved her. He would have loved her, too, if he were Lionstar. He wished what was good in Icecloud had been passed along to him, enhancing him more than the artificial enhancements made upon him when he had woken. If he could claim that he was powerful at all, anymore. His words had no power anymore – Birdfeather's words had replaced his. What was next? He could already feel his ability to connect slipping from him, too. Where was that going? What was he, if not the most powerful of the Great Five? Was he just…a cat?

Could he live a normal life, if he tried to get rid of his powers?

He knew the answers to many questions, but not these deep hypotheticals. It gave him pause. Littlefalcon took to his nest in the warrior's den and curled up, but he didn't try to sleep. He didn't want to dream again.

X

She was there when he arrived, and she was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" The defensive stance already. Littlefalcon was not off to a good start.

"Please, relax." Ivychase turned her gaze over to Hailstorm, who was just glaring at Littlefalcon. "Both of you, please."

"You're the idiot responsible for this?" said Hailstorm.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Littlefalcon.

"Please don't fight!" Ivychase flicked her tail. "Littlefalcon, I've asked Hailstorm to pretend to be the father of my kits. And Hailstorm, _I'm_ the one responsible for this, thank you _very_ much."

That was just like Ivychase. Littlefalcon smiled. Hailstorm didn't seem to like that he was smiling.

"What?" said Ivychase, surprised at the pure happiness on Littlefalcon's face. He could see that she had changed, that she really was having kits, just from the way she carried herself. He could see the slight swell in her stomach. It hadn't felt real until he had seen that, but it was very real. He was going to be a father.

_No,_ he reminded himself, glancing at the black WindClan warrior. _Hailstorm is going to be a father._ For the seventeenth time that evening, he reminded himself that he wasn't going to be a father, not how it mattered.

"I'm glad you're here, Hailstorm," said Littlefalcon. "Thank you for doing this." Hailstorm lashed his tail again, but he seemed less peeved.

"Ivychase is my friend," he said. "And I'm not interested in a mate."

In the back of his mind, Littlefalcon remembered that Hailstorm had been interested in Lizardpaw, Ivychase's now-dead sister. The thought brought a slight bubble of regret to the top of his chest. How intense was this game going to be now?

"Can I come over?" he said. He needed to be near Ivychase, needed to hear her heartbeat and feel the swell under her stomach. He needed to go through the motions, at least, of being a father –

_No_, a part of him screamed. He had to run away, as far away as possible, if only to spare Ivychase the pain of raising these kits alone.

She wouldn't be alone. She would have Hailstorm.

That wouldn't matter.

Maybe she could learn to love him, someday.

Not while he was in the picture!

He couldn't stay in the picture.

"I won't be far," said Hailstorm, backing away into the thinning layer of trees. "I'll keep an alert."

Ivychase smiled once he had gone, and Littlefalcon dived into the water, letting it carry him for a few seconds before popping back up. Ivychase's eyes had never been greener, it seemed. He loved her too much.

"My RiverClan cat," she teased.

"I'm sure RiverClan would take offense," he said, only half as a joke. "Is Hailstorm really alright with this?"

"He was the first cat who found out, even before my brother," said Ivychase, her voice dropping to a low volume. "I didn't ask him to help me. He offered."

"Why?" Littlefalcon snorted. "It's no secret that WindClan hates us."

"That may be true, but Hailstorm is my friend," said Ivychase. She shook her head. "Can you imagine the war we would spark if anyone found out?"

Oh, yes. Littlefalcon could imagine it very clearly, every possibility until the bitter end – hellfire. Always hellfire. He let his eyes drift over Ivychase's pelt, captivated by the shades of red captured in one cat. She was so complex. She understood. No one else understood, but Ivychase had always been able to get him.

To an extent.

Always an extent.

Ivychase nuzzled under his chin, startling Littlefalcon. He tried to focus on her again. She was the only real cat he could focus on for very long. He responded with a purr, feeling her close to him. Ivychase hovered there, feeling his heartbeat. Hesitantly, copying the technique he had seen Birdfeather using, Littlefalcon raised a paw to his mate's flank.

Ivychase blinked, repositioning so Littlefalcon could feel the swell of their – _her_ – kits.

"I asked Kestrelflight," she said. "He said four."

"Four?"

"Maybe five."

_Five…_Littlefalcon tried to look pleased. He licked the top of his mate's head, and she purred. Of course it was going to be five. It was always going to be five, wasn't it?

Maybe four.

If he was being honest with himself, he already knew it was going to be five.

"I'm so happy," he said. When he was with her, wrapped in her warmth and in her scent, he could claim that and not have it be a lie. "I wish I could be with you all the time. I love you."

Ivychase purred and laughed, pulling away to look him in the eye.

"Something's different about you," she said. Littlefalcon took a step back, stealing a look at himself in the stream behind him. His amber-blue eyes stared back at him. Littlefalcon swallowed.

"I'm sure you're imagining it," he said. "If anything, I'm a little tired."

"Are your eyes a different color?"

"What? Of course not." Of course not. Of course not, Ivychase.

Ivychase blinked twice.

"I suppose not," she said. "You're stressed."

"I'm excited," he said.

"But also stressed," she guessed. She hesitated, sitting back on her paws. "I'm sorry you won't be able to see them much."

"It's fine," said Littlefalcon. "Maybe at Gatherings?"

"Maybe," she said, smiling. "Or…I could see if you could take some."

"Me?" said Littlefalcon. He imagined showing up at ThunderClan, kits bouncing around his ankles. How would he explain them? Would Lionstar even care to figure out the truth, if Littlefalcon claimed he had found them as rogues? He could care for them as a real father figure.

For a while.

Not at all?

Maybe it was a bad idea.

The idea was a good one.

"Yes," said Ivychase, nodding. "Yes, that's a good idea. Don't say no, Littlefalcon. I know that this is what you want."

It was what he wanted, so he smiled bashfully.

"Nightkit and Marshkit will probably be apprentices by then," he said. "Or close to it. We may not have a nursing queen. Besides, they need a real mother."

"I can mother them from afar, the same way you'll father them."

"What if they meet each other in battle? They fight for different Clans."

"They'll never need to know. No one will need to know."

Birdfeather would know. Birdfeather, after all, had always known, and sometimes, Littlefalcon resented that fact. And Skysong! It was incredible that Skysong didn't _already_ know. They would all find out.

"Okay," said Littlefalcon, and he wasn't sure which part of himself had answered – probably the optimistic side, the side that refused to see the ending.

That side was being out-reasoned.

He needed that side. More than anything else.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too," she said. He couldn't get sick of hearing it. He couldn't get sick of saying it. And even though it was all going to hellfire, it wasn't the end yet, and Littlefalcon decided he would enjoy himself before the flames began.

XXXXX

At Lionstar's insistence, Littlefalcon was filling in for Doveheart at this Gathering, so he tentatively took his place beside Reedwhisker. The black RiverClan tom observed him for a few seconds with cold eyes. Keeping calm, Littlefalcon dipped his head respectively.

"I'm filling in for Doveheart," said Littlefalcon, bowing his head. "She has fallen sick."

"Oh, what a shame," said Reedwhisker, but his tail twitched back and forth along the rocks as if Littlefalcon had merely informed him of a light chill in the air. "And Lionstar chose you to fill in?"

"I don't understand the decision myself," said Littlefalcon with a confused smile.

"Well, you are his son," said Reedwhisker. "Perhaps that factors into it?"

"I don't think so," said Littlefalcon with a laugh. He tilted his head to the side. "I'm the least impressive of my littermates, believe me."

_Smallest. Quietest. Most powerless. Least._

One day, though, one day soon, they would see. They had all called him Littlestar, in his dreams, and they would again.

If he got that far. Hellfire awaited.

"Oh, I've heard of you," said Reedwhisker quite pleasantly. "You're quite popular throughout the Clans, aren't you, Littlefalcon?"

He tensed. _Throughout the Clans._

"I don't know what you could be saying," he said.

"Your charm," said Reedwhisker. "Surely you've had luck with a she-cat, then?"

_Throughout the Clans._ There was a spark in Reedwhisker's eyes. Something cold. Something knowing. Something dark. Littlefalcon stifled the growl in the back of his throat and the accusation he knew he couldn't loose.

"Hey." He glanced up at Oakfur, his savior, who was currently more fixated on glaring at Reedwhisker. "You getting trouble, Littlefalcon?"

"No, it's fine," said Littlefalcon. He wondered if this is what it was usually like – if Doveheart usually sat here, waiting for Oakfur to back her up. Were they so divided now?

WindClan and Whitetail arrived not long afterwards, and as the leaders got to their small-talk and debates over who would speak first, Littlefalcon turned his eyes up to the sky. It didn't seem time for a Gathering, and not one like this. He didn't want to be at this one. He didn't feel…ready.

Was he ever going to feel ready?

His eyes flitted shut as fire lanced down from the sky, and screams and the scent of singed blood were all he could figure out.

Littlefalcon woke with a start, a heavy gasp ripping from his lungs. A dream. It had been a dream. Feeling the shift of Skysong beside him, he repositioned, curling his paws under him. Someone rolled over in their nest, possibly alerted by his laboring breaths. Littlefalcon gritted his teeth, but try as he may, he couldn't shut his eyes. What would he see next? It was always fire, and blood, and the dreams were becoming way too intense. Sometimes he saw the hellfire – most nights. Most nights he saw the hellfire. Some nights it was just death – cats dying all around him. Sometimes, the good dreams won out, and he led ThunderClan to victory. Those had been his dreams in the old days, but now the old days were few and far between. It felt as though being Littlestar, being anyone at all, was slipping away from him.

He was starting to confuse the horrible dreams with real life. The lines were blurring. It frightened him, but it was too much of a burden to share with the others. He walked this path, however dark, alone.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha. I feel so mean, writing Littlefalcon like this. I've kind of abandoned all subtlety at this point. If you're looking for answers, you'll find them in a Littlefalcon chapter. If they don't confuse you to pieces. I'm really sorry if it's hard to differentiate between what is a dream and what isn't. I find italics takes away most of the suspense.**

**LITTLEFALCON IS THE HARDEST TO WRITE. But also the most rewarding, in a kind of twisted way. He's got so much going on in that tiny little head of his. It's a lot of fun, I must say. :)**

**This is the last chapter of NaNoWriMo, if I'm not mistaken. I have one more chapter of Willowshine's Adventure left this month. But, of course, I'm WAAAAY ahead of schedule, so if you're lucky...Chapter 10 may be out soon. We'll see. No real promises.**

**Chapter 10 is back to Birdfeather and the upcoming Gathering! Hence why I switched this chapter with the one before it.**

**Last announcement, promise! Please go fill out the poll on my profile! It will take you like six seconds, maybe. Maybe ten, if you're indecisive. I just really need to know what characters you like and which characters you're kind of meh about. Or you could tell me in a review! Thanks, everyone!**

**~Elsi**


End file.
